Titanic
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Un amor entre dos jovencitas de distintas clases sociales se realiza en el lujoso trasatlántico más famoso... el Titanic. Pareja Principal: Honoka x Umi.
1. Un viejo recuerdo

**¡Rose! ¡Jack!**

**Dejémonos de mamadas.**

**Chicos y chicas, esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic, pero con temática de 1912, esta vez con la trama del Titanic.**

**Será al estilo de la película de James Cameron, pero con cosas que cambiarán para darle temática a la historia.**

**Para los fans del HonoUmi, aquí está un fic de estos.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Desde tiempos lejanos, la historia del trasatlántico más famoso que ha pasado de boca en boca por lo famoso de su hundimiento.

Pero muy pocos, supimos de la verdadera historia de este barco, que ha trascendido fronteras a través de películas y libros.

Pero el día de hoy, conoceremos la historia de una persona, que vivió los hechos de este lamentable capítulo en la historia de la humanidad.

.

Diciembre de 1996.

En una casa de una familia en las cercanías de Akihabara, estaba una señora de avanzada edad, de cabello azul grisáceo, que en otro tiempo fue muy bello, pero por la avanzada edad se le había tornado de ese color.

La mujer estaba leyendo un libro en un sillón amenamente.

\- ¿Abuela? – dijo una chica de cabellos grises que aparentaba unos 30 años.

\- ¿Qué pasa You? – dijo la señora.

\- No nada, solo que… pensé que estarías algo triste – dijo la peli gris.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Hoy… se cumplen 2 años desde la partida de la abuela Kotori.

\- ¿En serio? – la señora dejó su libro y solo puso una cara de tristeza – es increíble que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que Kotori se fue.

\- No te preocupes abuela, estoy segura de que la abuela Kotori está en un lugar mejor.

\- Eso mismo pienso You – dijo la señora mirando al cielo.

\- Por cierto, hoy viene mamá temprano, al parecer les dieron las vacaciones antes de tiempo.

\- Bueno, al menos no la pasaremos tan solas en navidad.

\- No digas eso abuela – dijo You – todas las demás vendremos temprano, ya salimos de vacaciones.

\- Y pensar cómo pasa el tiempo – dijo la señora – pensar que ya todas tienen entre los 35 y 30 años.

\- Y tu abuela, ya llegaste a los 101 años.

\- Jovencita, puedes tener menos edad, pero las cosas que he vivido, tu nunca las comprenderás.

\- Vamos abuela, tampoco es para enojarse.

.

En algún lugar del Atlántico…

\- ¡Descendemos! – dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color – de acuerdo a este perímetro, el pecio del Titanic debería estar exactamente bajo nosotros.

\- Capitán, las coordenadas son correctas.

\- Eso espero, realmente no me imagino que me haya equivocado.

\- Créeme, me he sumergido en varias aguas del mundo, pero es la primera vez que iré a donde se encuentra el Titanic.

.

Varias horas después…

En Akihabara, se veía a varias personas reunidas alrededor de una gran mesa, la cual tenía mucha comida y muchas de las personas hablaban distintos temas. En el centro de esta, se hallaba la anciana comiendo en paz mientras veía a sus nietas e hija junto a su pareja comer.

-Mamá, ¿rezaremos por mamá Kotori? – preguntó una peli azul algo oscurecido, era una señora de unos 70 años de nombre Kanan Minami.

\- Sí Kanan, realmente extraño la presencia de Kotori – dijo la señora – pero como dijo You, ella estará en un lugar mejor.

\- Abuela, realmente la pérdida de la abuela Kotori fue algo que nos traumó a todas, pero creo que ella estaría triste si te viera así – dijo una peli morada de nombre Erena Minami.

\- Erena-chan, no creo que debas decir eso – dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro llamada Anju Minami.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Ya chicas, deberían dejar de pelear – dijo una castaña de ojos verdes de nombre Tsubasa Minami.

\- Hijas, por favor compórtense – dijo la pareja de Kanan, una señora de cabellos rubios pálidos, de 70 años también de nombre Mari Ohara.

\- Lo sentimos mamá Mari – dijeron todas a excepción de You quien comía en silencio.

\- No importa.

En eso, en la televisión se anunciaban algunas noticias sin importancia, hasta que…

-_ ¡Y esta es una noticia de último momento! – _dijo la reportera – _desde la distancia exacta de 400 millas al sur de la Isla de Terranova en el Océano Atlántico, se encuentra el científico Brock Lovett._

_\- Buenos días hasta allá en Japón, perdón si mi japonés no es muy bueno._

_\- No importa, dinos Lovett-san, ¿Qué se dice que han descubierto en el fondo del Atlántico?_

_\- Efectivamente Kasumigaoka-san, estamos exactamente debajo de los restos del naufragio más famoso de la historia, el Titanic._

Mientras las demás no prestaban tanta atención a la noticia, la anciana notó y miró fijamente a la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – dijo Kanan mirando a su madre.

\- Súbanle al volumen.

\- Bien – You se levantó de su asiento y fue a subirle el volumen a la televisión y todas por esto pusieron ojos fijos en la noticia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre abuela? – preguntó Erena preocupada.

\- Quiero oír la noticia.

\- _Algunas personas te llaman saqueador de tumbas o caza recompensas, por el hecho de que te has sumergido en lugares poco comunes._

_\- No estoy haciendo nada ilegal, incluso tengo amigos y conocidos de distintos museos del mundo en el que sabrán que las piezas u objetos que se extraigan del pecio se llevarán a distintos museos._

_\- Vaya, y dime Lovett-san, ¿han encontrado algo de valor o asombroso?_

_\- Sí, esto que les mostraremos es algo muy icónico – _el capitán mostró algo que realmente dejó impactado a más de alguno – _miren este dibujo, un trozo de papel que ha estado en el fondo del mar por 84 años y mi equipo pudo recuperarlo intacto. ¿Creen que este dibujo debió quedarse en el fondo del mar por toda la eternidad?_

\- Que lindo dibujo – dijeron algunas de las chicas mirando la tele.

El dibujo mostraba a una mujer de cabello oscuro largo mirando al frente, posando desnuda y con un colgante oscuro en su pecho.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer? – dijo Mari, pero en eso…

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Es increíble – dijo la anciana levantándose del asiento y mirando con gran expectación a la pantalla del televisor.

.

Horas más tarde en el Atlántico…

El señor Brock se hallaba piloteando una de sus múltiples naves acuáticas, hasta que…

\- ¡Brock! – llamó uno de los subordinados al capitán – hay una llamada para ti.

\- Bobby, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que vamos a lanzar el submarino?

\- Créeme amigo, esta llamada te interesa.

\- ¿En serio? – Brock pensó un poco las cosas – está bien, pero espero que sea importante.

\- Debes hablar fuerte, porque es una anciana. Además, es japonesa.

\- Que triste – el explorador en jefe contestó la llamada - ¿hola señora…?

\- Umi, Umi Minami.

\- Señora Minami, ¿Qué ocurre?

.

Del otro lado de la línea…

-Hola, señor Lovett, quería saber si ya sabe sobre el Corazón del Mar.

.

En el buque, el capitán Lovett quedó impresionado sobre que esta mujer supiera sobre el famoso diamante azul.

\- ¡Te dije que te interesaría!

\- Tenias razón – el capitán devolvió con Umi – tiene mi atención señora Umi. ¿Sabe usted quien es la mujer del dibujo?

.

\- ¿De que estará hablando la abuela? – preguntó Anju a sus hermanas quienes estaban confundidas.

\- Sí claro, la mujer del dibujo soy yo.

.

Horas más tarde, un helicóptero transportaba a varias personas rumbo al Atlántico norte.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijeron algunas de las nietas de la anciana.

\- Mamá, ¿es cierto que sabes algo sobre ese dibujo?

\- … - la anciana no contestó nada, a lo que muchas quedaron viendo a la mayor mientras veía el océano.

Unas horas después…

\- ¡Te digo que es una farsa! – decía un hombre algo gordo y con barba de nombre Lewis – esa anciana no puede ser una sobreviviente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Brock ignorando un poco a su amigo.

\- Brock, ella no puede ser Umi Sonoda, ella murió en el hundimiento del Titanic, en aquel entonces solo tenía 17 años, si dice ser ella, entonces tendría que tener más de 100 años.

\- Tiene 101 años de edad Lewis.

\- Escúchame Brock, revisé los archivos de ella, no hay nada hasta 1920 cuando trabajaba como actriz en Nueva York. ¡Escuchaste Sherlock! ¡Actriz! Se llamaba solo Umi Kousaka en aquel entonces y luego se casó con una mujer llamada Kotori Minami y se mudaron a Akihabara en Japón y tuvieron una hija y esta tiene nietas.

\- Los únicos que conocen el diamante son los que van en este barco y los que están muertos y ella sabe del diamante – le dijo Brock.

El helicóptero que transportaba a todos finalmente aterrizó en el muelle de carga en el barco. Primero salieron varias mujeres, Erena, Tsubasa, Anju y You bajaron del helicóptero y solo miraron a la tripulación que miraba a las mujeres con gran belleza.

Luego, bajaron dos mujeres más mayores que ayudaron a bajar a su madre, la cual fue ayudada por Brock y demás.

-Señora Minami, soy Brock Lovett, bienvenida al _Akadémik Mstislav._

\- Gracias.

\- Llévenla a los camarotes – dijo el capitán mientras varios uniformados llevaban a la familia Minami a los camarotes.

Luego de un rato, todas las chicas se preguntaban que hacían ahí.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que tienes que ver en todo esto mamá? – preguntó Kanan a su madre.

\- Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar, no desde ese entonces.

\- ¿Desde ese entonces?

\- Señora Minami – la voz de Brock sacó de sus pensamientos a todas las Minami.

\- Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Necesita algo?

\- Sí – la señora se levantó – quiero ver el dibujo.

.

Umi fue donde estaba el dibujo en el que aprecia la silueta de una mujer desnuda posando con algún collar en su cuello.

La mayor miró el dibujo fijamente y solo se le vino a la mente un momento.

En él, se miraba a una chica peli azul posando desnuda en un sillón mientras otra silueta, la cual solo se le pudo ver los ojos, los cuales eran azul cielo, dibujando a carboncillo el dibujo.

Umi volvió en sí y solo miró a los demás como la observaban.

\- ¿Abuela? – You miró a su abuela algo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes You, solo se me vino algo a la mente.

\- Minami-san – Brock llegó con una foto - ¿recuerda… el Corazón del Mar?

\- … - Umi no contestó y solo miró la foto que le mostró el capitán en el que se miraba el diamante – esa cosa era algo pesada.

\- ¿Pesada? – eso sorprendió a Brock y a más de alguno.

\- Mamá, ¿tu llevaste ese diamante?

\- Solo lo llevé una vez, fue cuando me hicieron ese dibujo.

\- Increíble.

\- Por cierto, tenemos varios objetos que hemos sacado de la habitación en el que fue hallado el dibujo.

\- ¿En serio?

En una mesa, se hallaban varios objetos que mostraban espejos y ganchos para el pelo. Umi al ver eso, tomó uno de los espejos y lo miró fijamente.

-Esto era mío – dijo la mayor mirándose en el espejo – como he cambiado desde ese entonces.

Dejó el espejo en la mesa y luego se fijó en un gancho para el pelo, el cual se miraba algo viejo y cuando Umi lo tomó en sus manos y solo mostró un rostro de empatía.

-Es increíble ver cómo ha cambiado.

Luego de eso, Lewis le mostró una animación del hundimiento del barco.

-Como podrá ver, cuando el iceberg impactó el Titanic, se abrió una brecha de alrededor de 100 metros que inundó 5 compartimientos en el barco, lo que causó que se inundara con agua esos sitios. El empuje y la fuerza del agua fue tanta que comenzó a hundir el barco desde la proa, que a lo largo de las horas hizo que la popa del Titanic comenzara a levantarse y al llegar a una gran altura, el peso de la misma no aguantó y se vino abajo partiéndose en dos, pero como seguía unida a la proa, esta se hundió primero y luego la popa terminó de levantarse y hundirse finalmente. Ambas piezas cayeron al fondo del Atlántico y está a 3871 metros de profundidad, justo donde estamos ahora.

\- Esa fue una explicación interesante Lewis-san – dijo la señora.

\- Por cierto – habló el capitán – aquí tenemos algunas imágenes del barco hundido, esto es en vivo.

Umi se dirigió hacia las imágenes que mostraban el pecio del Titanic en pésimas condiciones. En una de esas, se mostró la imagen del interior de una habitación, al cual se miraba algo deteriorada por el tiempo.

Umi no pudo contener la tristeza de ver eso y rompió en un pequeño llanto.

\- ¡Abuela! – las nietas de Umi se preocuparon por eso.

\- Mamá, ven te llevaré a descansar.

\- No, no me quiero ir – dijo la anciana.

\- Señora Minami, ¿Qué pasó en aquel entonces? – dijo Lovett mirando a la anciana.

\- Antes que nada, creo que usted ya sabe que mi verdadero nombre no es Umi Minami.

\- Lo sabemos señora – dijo Lewis – sabemos que usted es Umi Kousaka, la cual desde 1920 se dedicó a ser actriz…

\- Se equivoca señor Lewis – interrumpió la anciana – ese no es mi nombre real.

\- ¿No es tu nombre real mamá? – Kanan se sorprendió por eso.

\- Umi-san, ¿es cierto? – Mari estaba igual de sorprendida.

\- Abuela – las nietas de la señora estaban igual.

\- ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

\- Mi verdadero nombre… es Umi Sonoda.

\- ¿Umi Sonoda? – dijo Lewis – no es posible, se supone que la verdadera Umi Sonoda murió en el naufragio con 17 años.

\- Si eso es cierto, ¿me puede explicar por qué estoy aquí?

\- P-Pues… - Lewis quedó callado ante esto.

\- Fue hace 84 años…

\- Señora Minami, no trate de recordar cosas que le cuesten.

\- Jeje – soltó una pequeña risa la anciana - ¿quiere oír la historia completa señor Lovett?

\- Hmm – el capitán sonrió – sí.

\- ¿Y ustedes chicas? – la anciana miró a su hija, nuera y nietas.

\- Sí – las demás asintieron queriendo saber el pasado de su madre / suegra / abuela.

\- Bien – la anciana mayor miró un poco a los restos del Titanic – fue hace 84 años… y aun puedo oler la pintura fresca, la vajilla no había sido usada, nadie había dormido en las sabanas. El Titanic… era llamado… el Barco de los Sueños… y lo era.

Los restos del barco rápidamente se fueron transformando hasta quedar una vista del gran buque de cómo era en 1912, con su gran e imponente color negro y blanco, sus 4 chimeneas humeando y la gran multitud despidiendo a los pasajeros que alegremente iban a América a cumplir sus sueños.

Esto… es el inicio del romance de dos personas a bordo del trasatlántico más famoso que existió.

El Titanic.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Bueno, la primera parte el fic trata sobre Rose contando un poco de su vida, en este caso, es Umi la que cuenta esto._

_A partir del próximo capítulo comienza la travesía de 1912._

_Díganme que les pareció esta historia._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	2. Zarpando a nuestro destino

**¡Amigos, gracias por el apoyo con este nuevo fic! ¡Realmente lo agradezco!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Yo también me acordé del meme cuando escribía eso. Espero ese fic de Hachinai, ¿la Primera Guerra Mundial? Raro, pero se mira interesante, lo esperaré con ansias. A mí también me gusta el KotoUmi, pero es que creo que también HonoUmi es uno de mis favoritos, en el manga realmente se mira que están locas por la otra. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dobromir. **__Thanks friend, I'm glad you like the plot. Titanic is a good movie and we'll see how things happen. Regards!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Sí, la película inicia con los exploradores mirando el Titanic, de ahí llega la vieja Rose y les cuenta su experiencia. Habrá saltos de tiempo ya que en la película pasa lo mismo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

**10 de abril de 1912.**

En el famoso Puerto de Southampton, una gran multitud de gente se hallaba en este mismo lugar.

¿La razón?

Ese día, zarpaba rumbo a Nueva York un gran buque de lujo llamado el Titanic. La compañía White Star Line invirtió mucho dinero en armar aquel barco tan bello y elegante.

En ese entonces, para abordar un barco se dividían en tres clases. La primera clase que era para la gente de dinero, gente de reconocimiento.

Los de segunda clase aun eran personas de nombre, pero no tan lujosas como las de primera clase.

Y, por último, estaba la tercera clase. Para aquel entonces, esta clase era para la gente humilde, normalmente inmigrantes que iban a América en busca del famoso sueño americano.

Dependiendo de la clase, cada habitación era más lujosa.

Volviendo a la era, el Titanic había llamado la atención de muchas personas, las cuales venían a despedir a las personas que viajaban a Nueva York.

\- ¡Que buque tan grande papá! – dijo una niña mirando a su papá.

\- Así es hija, el barco es muy grande.

En eso, venían varios autos pequeños que, para aquel entonces, eran símbolo de lujo entre las familias.

Uno de los choferes paró y se puso frente a la puerta del auto y la abrió.

Ayudó a una mujer a bajar y cuando bajó, realmente se apreció a aquella misteriosa mujer. Su largo cabello azul marino junto con sus ojos color ámbar, llamaron mucho la atención de muchas personas que estaban en el puerto.

\- ¿Es Umi Sonoda? – decían algunas personas viendo a la chica.

Umi llevaba puesto una yukata de color azul marino y su cabello estaba suelto mostrando su bello rostro al mundo entero.

De otro auto, bajó otra señorita que también llamó la atención de muchos. La chica, casi de la misma edad que Umi, tenía el cabello color rojo y este era más corto, llegándole nomás hasta los hombros. Poseía unos ojos color violetas muy bellos y también, para llamar la atención, llevaba un yukata color rojo que se le veía muy elegante.

Ambas chicas se acercaron entre sí y solo miraron el gran buque.

En eso, de los demás autos, bajaban varias personas más. Dos de ellas eran muy conocidas en la zona. Una pareja bajó. La mujer, era idéntica a Umi físicamente, vestida también con una yukata de color azul marino. Y el hombre, de cabellos negros y ojos negros, vestía formalmente un esmoquin.

La otra pareja que bajó eran distintos. La mujer poseía el cabello de color café rojizo, mientras que el señor poseía el cabello color humo y ojos negros.

Estos eran los padres de ambas jovencitas.

\- ¿Qué les parece? – dijo el hombre de cabello humo de nombre Gendo Nishikino.

\- No veo porque tanto escándalo – dijo Umi mirando hacia el frente – este barco no se ve tan grande como el Mauritania.

\- Pueden aburrirte muchas cosas Umi-san, pero no el Titanic – dijo el hombre – este barco mide 30 metros más de eslora que el Mauritania, y es más lujoso.

\- Ya veo – Umi solo siguió mirando el barco.

\- Tu hija… es difícil de complacer Sora-san – dijo el hombre a la mujer de cabello azul.

\- Así es – dijo Sora Sonoda, la madre de Umi – dime Gendo-san, ¿este es el barco que dicen que es insumergible?

\- ¡Claro que es insumergible! Ni Dios podría hundir este barco.

\- Señor – dijo uno de los oficiales.

\- ¿Qué quiere?

\- Debe mandar el equipaje a la terminal principal…

\- Pongo mi confianza en sus manos señor – dijo Gendo dándole unas libras esterlinas al oficial.

\- C-Con gusto mi señor.

\- Bien.

Mientras tanto, Umi y la peli roja iban caminando.

\- ¿Qué opinas de este barco? – preguntó Umi.

\- N-No me importa andar en este buque – dijo la joven.

\- Maki, realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero no tenemos opción.

\- Sí, odio ser familia de clase alta y todo por ese maldito acuerdo.

\- Chicas, hay que abordar rápido el Titanic, el barco zarpará pronto – dijo la señora de cabello rojizo llamada Reina Nishikino.

\- Sí, ya vamos madre – dijo Maki con elegancia, aunque lo dijo de mala gana.

Todos los miembros de distintas familias subían por la escalinata hacia los interiores del buque en el que les aguardaba muchas cosas.

Maki y Umi iban tomadas del brazo cada una, esto por indicaciones de la madre de Umi.

.

**Narra Umi anciana.**

Ese… era el barco de los sueños para todos los demás.

Para mí, era un barco de esclavos regresándome encadenada a Estados Unidos. No solo a mí, sino también a Maki.

Por fuera, éramos todo lo que las chicas de clase alta debían ser… pero por dentro… ¡estábamos gritando!

.

Sonó una de las chimeneas como si el barco llamara la atención de todo el mundo.

Cerca del puerto, había una pequeña cantina en el que se hallaban varias personas viendo el Titanic, otras estaban bebiendo, en cambio unos cuantos, jugaban cartas.

En una de las mesas, estaban 4 personas jugando, mujeres específicamente. Dos de ellas hablaban sueco, por lo que no se les entendía nada. Las otras dos personas, hablaban perfectamente japonés e inglés.

La más baja llamó a la otra.

\- ¡Estás loca Honoka! Apostaste todo nuestro dinero – dijo una peli negra de ojos color carmín.

\- Si no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder – le dijo una chica de cabello jengibre y ojos azules.

\- _You moron. I can't believe you be tour tickets – _dijo una de las otras chicas.

\- ¿Elsa? – dijo Honoka mirando a la chica de cabello platino.

\- _Card._

El juego prosiguió por un rato. Era una gran apuesta, dinero en efectivo y dos boletos de tercera clase del Titanic.

-De acuerdo – dijo Honoka llamando la atención de las tres – el momento de la verdad, está a punto de cambiar la vida de alguien.

\- … -

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Honoka miró a su amiga peli negra quien, al verla, solo puso las cartas en la mesa mostrando lo que tenía – ¿nada?

\- Niente.

\- Bien – Honoka miró a la otra chica - ¿Anna?

\- … - la otra chica, de cabello castaño, mostró sus cartas – nada. ¿Elsa?

\- … - la chica de cabello platino mostró sus cartas y… - ¡Oh no! Dos pares.

\- Hm.

\- Vaya – Honoka miró a su amiga – Lo siento Nico-chan.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¡No me digas eso Honoka! ¡Apostaste todo nuestro dinero y…!

\- Lamento que no vas a ver a tus hermanos y a tu madre en largo tiempo – Honoka al decir eso hizo que Nico abriera grande sus ojos – Lo digo… ¡por qué nos vamos a América! ¡Tengo full amigos!

\- ¡No! ¡¿En serio?! – Nico al ver eso comenzó a celebrar mientras tomaba los boletos - ¡Gracias Dios Mio!

Mientras Honoka tomaba el dinero que habían ganado, Anna tomó del cuello de la camiseta a la peli jengibre y cuando parecía que la iba a golpear, esta golpeó a Elsa mientras la insultaba en su idioma.

\- ¡Vámonos!

\- Maldita bastarda.

\- ¡Me voy a América Nico-chan! – ambas jóvenes se abrazaban felices de poder viajar en el Titanic.

\- ¡Chicos, me voy a América! – dijo Nico celebrando con varias personas de la cantina.

\- ¡Es mejor que se den prisa! – dijo un señor – El Titanic zarpa en 5 minutos.

\- ¡Demonios! – dijo Honoka - ¡Toma todo Nico-chan!

\- Sí – ambas jóvenes metieron todo el dinero en los sacos que llevaban como mochilas y se apresuraron a salir de ahí.

Ambas chicas corrían como locas por el puerto rumbo a la escalera.

\- ¡Viajaremos como la realeza Nico-chan!

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Es mi destino! Te lo dije Honoka, ¡me voy a América a hacerme millonaria!

\- Vamos.

\- Estás loca estúpida.

\- Soy estúpida Nico-chan, pero tengo los boletos.

Cuando iban llegando, vieron que el pasaje para tercera clase se estaba quitando.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Somos pasajeras! – gritó Honoka deteniendo a los guardias.

\- ¿Ya pasaron por la inspección? – preguntó el oficial en la puerta del barco.

\- Sí, y no tenemos piojos, somos de América – dijo Honoka tratando de sonar fuerte.

\- Bien, suban a bordo.

Y ambas chicas subieron a bordo del barco mientras corrían hasta la cubierta.

El barco estaba por zarpar y entonces ambas llegaron a una de las barandas mientras todo el mundo se despedía de la gente en el puerto.

\- ¡Adiós! – gritó Honoka a las personas que despedían a los pasajeros del Titanic.

\- ¿Conoces a alguien?

\- No, pero no importa – respondió la oji azul – adiós, nos vemos.

\- ¡Nunca voy a olvidarte! – siguió el juego Nico despidiéndose de la gente.

El momento había llegado. Las tres hélices que movían al Titanic finalmente se activaron y dieron rumbo a la travesía.

El barco finalmente comenzó a moverse ya listos para ir rumbo a su destino.

Mientras tanto, Nico y Honoka buscaban sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Es por aquí Honoka?

\- Sí, voy bien – Honoka miraba las habitaciones por el número – 360… 361, oh es aquí.

Ambas chicas entraron.

\- ¿Cómo están? Honoka Kousaka – saludó la peli jengibre a otras chicas dentro.

\- Hola, Nico Yazawa – saludó la peli negra mientras se subía a la cama de arriba. El barco contaba con literas para los de tercera clase.

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¿Quién te dijo que te dormirías arriba? – dijo Honoka haciéndole cosquillas a la peli negra quien luchaba con su amiga para que la dejara en paz.

Mientras que las otras dos chicas…

-_Where are Anna and Elsa?_

En primera clase…

Los señores Nishikino y Sonoda miraban su sala de estar.

-Esta es su cubierta de paseo privada – decía uno de los mayordomos a los señores - ¿Necesitan algo?

\- No gracias – dijo Gendo.

\- Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro.

Mientras que en la habitación…

\- ¿Este?

\- No.

\- ¿No prefieres este Umi? – dijo Maki señalando una de las pinturas que estaban exhibiendo – tiene muchas caras.

\- Me gusta – dijo Umi mirando el cuadro.

\- Veo que les gustan mucho estas pinturas – habló Kenji Sonoda, padre de Umi.

\- Sí, son muy bonitas.

\- ¿Y de que artistas son?

\- Umi me ha dicho que son de un tal Picasso.

\- ¿Picasso? – dijo Kenji – nunca he escuchado de él, no creo que sea famoso nunca.

.

**Narra Umi anciana.**

Esa noche del 10 de abril, el Titanic arribó a Francia.

En Cherburgo, subió una de las mujeres que había causado sensación estos últimos tiempos. La mujer, de nombre Elisa Ayase, era una mujer de descendencia rusa que venía junto con su hija, Eli Ayase, y venía junto con su mejor amiga, Nozomi Tojou.

\- ¡Qué bien se mira el barco! – dijo la señora Ayase, de excelente cuerpo, cabello rubio claro y ojos azules pálidos – No iba a esperarte todo el día hijo.

\- Lo siento señora Ayase – dijo uno de los mayordomos cargando las maletas de la familia Ayase y la de Nozomi.

Su esposo había encontrado petróleo en las costas de la aquella entonces Unión Soviética y como los terrenos eran suyos, se hizo de una fortuna grande. La pequeña Nozomi Tojou era hija de la mejor amiga de la señora Ayase, por lo tanto, como la madre de Nozomi estaba enferma, le pidió a Elisa-san que llevará con ellas a Nozomi, por lo que aceptó con mucho gusto. Es más, Nozomi y Eli no querían separarse por nada, parecían una linda pareja para tener 18 años en aquel entonces.

Mamá llamaba a estas mujeres "nuevas ricas".

Al día siguiente navegábamos por el oeste de la costa de Irlanda con nada más, que mar frente a nosotros.

.

Los oficiales del barco, miraban con gran belleza el mar azul que se presentaba, acompañado de un cielo azul, le daba un toque de romanticismo y belleza al lugar.

En eso, uno de los oficiales miró cuando el capitán del barco, el famoso capitán Edward John Smith, se acercaba a él.

-Llévelo al mar señor Murdoch. A toda velocidad.

\- Sí señor – el oficial se retiró contento mientras el capitán miraba el paisaje muy feliz.

Las máquinas del barco que daban la velocidad al barco aumentaron hasta darle al máximo para que el barco fuera a todo lo que daba.

El Titanic comenzó a surcar los mares a toda velocidad.

Honoka y Nico que estaban en la proa del barco, fueron directo a la punta del navío a ver como este navegaba con máxima velocidad.

\- ¡Mira Nico-chan! – dijo Honoka señalando al agua – Delfines.

\- ¿Delfines? – Nico miró hacia donde Honoka señalaba y efectivamente miró eso - ¡Increíbles!

\- ¿Lo ves? Ahí hay otros.

\- Son lindos – la peli negra se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – p-pero no son tan lindos como yo.

\- Lo que digas – Honoka solo rodó los ojos.

El barco seguía su curso y eso emocionó más a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Es genial! – gritó Honoka.

\- Ya puedo ver la estatua de la libertad – dijo la peli negra – muy pequeña por supuesto.

Mientras el capitán Smith miraba orgulloso el mar, Honoka se paró sobre el barandal y con todo pulmón, gritó a los 4 vientos y a los 7 mares.

\- ¡SOY LA REINA DEL MUNDO!

\- ¡Allá vamos Estados Unidos!

El Titanic siguió su curso, navegando por el Océano Atlántico rumbo a su destino… Nueva York.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_El barco zarpó a Nueva York._

_Puede que la trama ahora esté algo confusa, pero es que más adelante explicaré todos los cambios que hice con respecto a la película._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	3. Nuestras salvadoras

**Partiendo rumbo a aguas más profundas…**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Honoka y Nico llegaron al puro estilo de Inglaterra XD. Respecto a lo del dato, también lo leí desde el año pasado en el canal de GENIAL y me dio bastante curiosidad y resultó ser cierto. Quien sabe, a lo mejor fue una explosión que hundió el barco. Hace poco dieron la noticia que un submarino estadounidense chocó el Titanic. Por cierto, ¿sabías que había un mexicano y un japonés a bordo del Titanic cuando naufragó? ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Honoka y Nico entraron al barco de la misma forma que Jack y Fabricio, no tanto como Umi y Maki que son de primera clase. Lo de Anna y Elsa lo hice porque en la película, Jack y Fabricio le ganan los boletos a dos tipos que se llaman Olaf y Sven, entiendes la referencia XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El Titanic, era considerado por muchos y más por su propio dueño, como el barco más grande construido por el hombre en la historia.

Ahora mismo, estábamos en la sala de primera clase, en donde se hallaban varias de las personas más ricas del mundo, las más poderosas e influyentes.

En una de las mesas, se hallaban los miembros de las familias Nishikino y Sonoda, y como es más que obvio, estaban Maki y Umi, una sentada al lado de la otra.

Mientras comían, sus padres hablaban entre sí y con otros grandes del Titanic. No solo eso, también en la mesa se hallaba Elisa Ayase junto a su hija Eli y su mejor amiga Nozomi. Aunque para los señores Nishikino y Sonoda no era tan agradable la presencia de esa nueva rica, como les decían ellos, para las señoras era más agradable ya que hablaban con ella.

Nozomi y Eli hablaban entre sí, mientras que Umi y Maki solo medio daban un comentario y volvían a estar en silencio.

En la mesa, se hallaban dos personas más que eran de gran influencia. Se hallaba un señor de cabello castaño oscuro y con bigote de nombre Joseph Bruce Ismay, quien era ni nada más ni nada menos que el Presidente de la White Star Line, la compañía dueña del Titanic.

El otro, era un señor de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color de nombre Thomas Andrews, quien era el arquitecto y constructor del barco.

\- ¡El Titanic es el vehículo más equipado y resistente del mundo! – decía el señor Ismay – Nuestro constructor lo diseñó desde la quilla.

\- V-Vamos – dijo algo sonrojado el señor Andrews – es verdad que yo lo armé, pero la idea en sí fue del señor Ismay. Él imaginó un buque grande en escala y que fuera tan lujoso en su mobiliario que su supremacía jamás podría ser retada.

\- Eso es increíble Andrews-san – decía Gendo mirando al constructor.

Mientras hablaban, Umi dejó a un lado su comida, la cual era costilla de cerdo al vapor, cosa que ella detestaba.

-Umi – llamó la señora Sonoda a su hija – sabes que no me gusta que dejes tu comida a un lado.

\- Lo siento, pero es que ya no quiero – dijo en voz baja.

\- Umi, comete el plato, no ves que das mala impresión.

\- Tsk – la peli azul menor chasqueó los dientes, pero de suerte no fue escuchada por su madre quien solo desvió la mirada algo enojada por el mal ejemplo de su hija. Maki al ver esto, supo reaccionar.

\- Yo aún quiero costilla – la peli roja tomó el platillo de Umi y comenzó a comer mientras era observada por su padre, quien se vio un poco extrañado de ese comportamiento de su hija.

La señora Ayase notó este ambiente tenso y supo que debía hacer algo por las dos menores.

\- ¿Quién fue el que pensó en el nombre de Titanic? – la mujer de descendencia rusa preguntó a los dos señores. ¿Fue usted Bruce-san?

\- Sí, fui yo – dijo el Presidente de la White Star – Quería transmitir el tamaño puro y el tamaño significa estabilidad, lujo y, sobre todo, fuerza.

\- Hay algo que me he querido preguntar – dijo Umi.

\- Adelante señorita Sonoda.

\- El barco es grande, pero no cree que no hay suficientes botes salvavidas en caso de un accidente – dijo la peli azul.

\- Yo también pensé en eso, en caso de un hundimiento, no habría suficientes botes salvavidas para todos los tripulantes.

\- Maki, Umi-san – la señora Nishikino miró algo molesta a ambas jóvenes.

\- Con permiso, nos retiramos – dijeron ambas levantándose de sus asientos y saliendo de la sala de primera clase algo molestas.

En la cubierta del barco…

Muchas personas, en especial personas de tercera clase miraban la maravillosa vista del océano, la cual era increíble e imposible de describir.

Honoka se hallaba dibujando en unas hojas de papel, el dibujo de uno de los señores que se encontraban ahí con su hija. La peli jengibre se notaba que tenía un gran talento en el dibujo.

\- ¿No crees que el barco es lindo? – dijo Nico a un chico que estaba ahí.

\- Sí, es un barco irlandés – dijo el joven.

\- ¿No es inglés?

\- Fue hecho en Irlanda. 15 mil irlandeses lo construyeron, les digo porque yo estuve ahí – decía el chico de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color – este es sólido como roca, puras manos irlandesas amigo.

En eso, algunos oficiales paseaban a algunos perros.

\- ¡Ja! Típico, los perros de primera clase vienen a ensuciar aquí – dijo el joven.

\- Eso nos indica nuestro sitio que ocupamos en todo esto.

\- ¿Podemos olvidarlo? – el joven se acercó a Honoka y se presentó – soy Joan Fábregas.

\- Honoka Kousaka.

\- Soy Nico Yazawa – se presentó la peli negra.

\- Hola – saludó el joven a la joven – dime Honoka-san, ¿ganas dinero con tus dibujos?

La peli jengibre no respondió ya que miró hacia arriba y miró algo que la dejó sin palabras.

Sus ojos celestes no despegaron la vista de la que sería una gran persona en su vida.

De cabellos azules oscuros, tan bellos como el agua y su cuerpo vestido con un yukata que combinaba con su cabello y unos ojos dorados como el más lujoso tesoro de oro.

Joan notó la mirada perdida de Honoka y miró hacia donde la peli jengibre veía. El joven notó a la mujer que veía Honoka.

Nico notó eso y agitó su mano derecha en la cara de Honoka, pero esta no reaccionó ya que seguía perdida viendo a la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué les ves? – dijo Nico – no es para tan…

Las palabras murieron en la boca de la peli negra al ver como detrás de la peli azul aparecía una peli roja de buen cuerpo, también vestida con yukata que combinaba con su cabello y unos ojos color morado que daban una mirada como la más bella amatista del mundo.

Ambas chicas de primera clase miraban el mar desde el balcón de la planta superior mientras que Honoka y Nico no podían despegar la imagen de ambas jóvenes.

Joan sonrió un poco y solo se dirigió a ambas jóvenes.

\- ¡Ah! Olvídenlo chicas – dijo Joan – unas chicas de la nobleza como ellas jamás se fijarían en alguien como ustedes.

A pesar de las palabras de Joan, dichas sin mala intención, Honoka y Nico no despegaron la mirada de Maki y Umi, quienes notaron de lejos que alguien las veía. Medio voltearon la mirada y notaron a Honoka y Nico quienes las veían fijamente.

Los cuatro pares de ojos conectaron y solo se miraron por unos cuantos segundos.

Joan se río un poco de la situación de ambas jóvenes, se notaba que alguien les había arrebatado el corazón.

En eso, los señores Sonoda y Nishikino les dijeron algo a Umi y Maki y las llevaron de vuelta adentro.

.

**Narra Umi anciana.**

.

Vi toda mi vida como si ya la hubiera vivido.

Un desfile interminable de fiestas y bailes elegantes, yates y partidos de polo.

Siempre la misma gente y la plática superflua.

Maki y yo sentíamos que estábamos en el borde de un enorme precipicio sin nadie que nos jalara hacia atrás.

A nadie le importábamos o nadie tan siquiera nos notaba.

.

En eso, después se notó a dos chicas en yukata correr por los pasillos del barco.

Dos destellos color azul y rojo iban a gran velocidad sin importarles si chocaban con alguien o hacían algún escándalo.

Estaban hartas de esa vida y realmente se veía que no soportaban más.

Aunque se veía que la que corría más rápido, era la peli azul quien iba botando una que otra lágrima mientras que la peli roja la seguía, como si tratara de darle alcance.

La carrera llegó hasta la popa del barco, en el que de suerte no había nadie, o al menos eso pensaban.

En una de las bancas, se hallaban Honoka y Nico mirando el cielo nocturno. Realmente era una vista hermosa del firmamento tan claro de esa fría noche de abril.

\- ¿Qué opinas de la vista de esta noche Nico-chan?

\- Se ve bien, aunque muchas veces las cosas no son como parecen.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Te imaginas que esas estrellas… fueran almas que nos ven desde el cielo?

\- Te cae – dijo impresionada la peli jengibre – yo siempre pensé que eran una especie de bolas de gases que estaban a mucha distancia de nosotras en el espacio.

\- Honoka, deberías dejar de comer un poco de la comida del barco, te está haciendo alucinar.

.

Umi finalmente llegó a la entrada de la popa, un poco lejos aún de Honoka y Nico, pero la peli azul se cansó de correr por lo que se dispuso a tomar algo de aire.

\- ¡Umi, ¿Qué haces?! – dijo Maki algo molesta y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

\- Estoy harta de esto Maki – dijo Umi quien botaba algunas lágrimas.

\- Pero esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas – le reprochó la peli roja - ¿en serio haciendo esto estarás feliz? ¡Puedes morir!

\- ¿Tú también quieres hacer esto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Maki, sé muy bien que tu no quieres nada de este matrimonio – la peli azul hablaba mirando fijamente a su amiga – sabes más que yo que todo esto es una maldita farsa.

\- Ya lo sé – Maki bajó la mirada – eres mi mejor amiga Umi, pero no te quiero de ese modo.

\- Yo tampoco Maki – dijo Umi – pero ya no soporto todo esto de la primera clase, estoy cansada de tanto lujo, de tanta regla que debe uno seguir… estoy harta.

\- Yo también – Maki parecía haberse estado conteniendo todo este tiempo ya que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – mis padres… solo piensan en ellos, nunca me preguntaron sobre mis sueños ni nada.

\- Imagínate yo – dijo la peli azul en el mismo estado de su amiga – desde artes marciales, entrenamientos de lucha, elegancia… desde que mi hermana renunció al apellido Sonoda he vivido una vida miserable, aunque viva llena de lujos, para mi toda esa mierda no es nada.

\- C-Creo que te comprendo.

\- No hay nada que discutir – dijo Umi quien se dirigió hacia la entrada de la popa del barco – sabes a lo que voy ¿no?

\- … - Maki no respondió y solo siguió a Umi.

.

Mientras Honoka y Nico habían terminado de pelear, decidieron cerrar un poco los ojos y descansar un poco.

Hasta que…

Umi pasó corriendo junto con Maki para llegar lo más pronto a la popa. Honoka despertó de su pequeño descanso al escuchar los pasos de Umi y al ver que iba con Maki, despertó a Nico quien iba a reclamarle, pero notó también a ambas chicas de primera clase correr por lo que con Honoka fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Umi y Maki llegaron a la baranda de la popa en la que era finalmente la parte final del buque.

Ambas jóvenes, con lágrimas en los ojos, miraban el océano que había dejado atrás a bordo del Titanic y solo miraban las aguas que recorrían.

Sin nada que pensar y sabiendo de la espantosa vida que les quedaba si se quedaban aún con vida en el barco, Umi y Maki se pasaron la baranda de seguridad y solo se pusieron enfrente, estaban dispuestas a saltar del barco.

\- ¿D-De verdad quieres hacer esto conmigo Maki?

\- T-Tengo miedo Umi, pero sé que, si me quedo más en este mísero barco, soportaré una vida miserable solo para cumplir los caprichos de mis padres.

\- Y-Yo también – Umi comenzó a llorar mirando el mar – no quise esta vida Maki, quisiera haber sido como mi hermana y poder liberarme de estas malditas cadenas de la riqueza.

\- Estamos iguales, odio esta vida de rica.

Ambas jóvenes estaban frente a frente con un destino que las llevaría a otro mundo, pero en eso, se miró dos siluetas detrás de la baranda.

\- ¡No lo hagan! – gritó una de las chicas detrás de Umi y Maki.

Ambas ricas miraron hacia atrás y vieron con sorpresa a Honoka y Nico.

\- ¡No se acerquen! – dijo Umi.

\- También se los pido, no se acerquen más – dijo Maki.

\- Vamos, deme su mano señorita, la jalaré aquí – Honoka trató de acercarse a Umi.

\- Yo también la ayudaré a usted – Nico trató de acercarse a Maki.

\- ¡No! – dijeron ambas – quédense donde están.

\- P-Pero…

\- Se acercan un poco más…

\- …saltaremos.

\- … - Honoka solo miró a Nico quien supo lo que su amiga tramaba.

\- … - Umi y Maki miraban a las otras dos chicas con interrogación.

\- No, sé que no lo harán – dijo Nico para impresión de las dos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo haremos? – dijo Maki – no presumas de decirme que haré, tu no me conoces.

\- Ya hubieras saltado entonces – dijo la peli negra para sorpresa de la oji morado.

\- ¡Nos están distrayendo! ¡Váyanse! – dijo Umi haciendo que Honoka no retrocediera.

\- No lo haré – dijo Honoka – además, ya estoy involucrada ¿verdad Nico-chan?

\- Sí.

\- Si ustedes saltan, pues…

\- …deberemos saltar a rescatarlas.

\- No sean tontas, se matarán.

\- Fui muy buena en la escuela para natación – presumió Nico mientras se quitaba parte de su ropa junto con Honoka.

\- La caída las matará.

\- Sí, dolerá, no estoy diciendo que no – respondió Honoka.

\- A decir verdad, lo único que nos preocupa es que el agua esté tan fría.

Umi y Maki solo miraban a Honoka y Nico con sorpresa, más por lo dicho por Nico sobre el agua.

\- ¿Q-Que tan fría es el agua? – preguntó Umi.

\- Helada – respondió Honoka – quizá poco para congelarse.

\- … - Umi quedó callada por eso.

\- El agua de cuando una vez fui a Francia, era tan helada que pega como 1000 cuchillos en la piel, y se lo digo señorita, el agua de ahí abajo, de la que estamos pasando, es realmente helada, lo digo por experiencia.

\- No queremos saltar por ustedes – dijo Nico – pero no tendremos opción si deciden saltar.

\- Por eso, queremos que nos saquen de este embrollo, esperando que ustedes reconsideren y vuelvan al lado seguro del barco.

\- Están locas – reprocharon ambas chicas de yukatas.

\- Eso me dicen muchas de mis antiguas amigas, pero… - Honoka miró al cielo un poco – con todo el respeto que se merece señorita, yo no soy la que está colgada de la popa del barco.

\- Eso mismo le digo a usted señorita Tsundere – dijo Nico a la peli roja quien desvió un poco la mirada.

Umi y Maki pensaron un poco las cosas, realmente estaban muy confundidas.

-Vamos, deme la mano señorita – dijo Honoka a Umi, lo mismo Nico a Maki quienes reconsideraron las cosas y comenzaron a voltearse lentamente hacia la dirección contraria para tomar la mano de ambas chicas.

Umi y Maki se voltearon y miraron a sus "salvadoras".

-Soy Honoka Kousaka.

\- Y yo Nico Yazawa.

\- Umi Sonoda.

\- Maki Nishikino.

Mientras las chicas trataban de subir por la baranda, las sandalias que llevaban, estaban algo resbalosas, o tal vez fueron los tubos por la humedad del frio, pero las dos resbalaron y quedaron colgando, solo tomadas por las manos de Nico y Honoka.

\- ¡Sujétese con fuerza! – gritó Honoka a Umi.

\- ¡No te vayas a soltar! – dijo Nico a Maki.

\- ¡No nos suelten por favor! – dijeron ambas chicas con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

Honoka y Nico batallaron por subir a Umi y Maki hacia arriba, pero les costaba trabajo ya que realmente era algo pesado y difícil de hacer.

\- ¡No me suelte por favor! – suplicó Maki a Nico.

\- ¡No te preocupes, no lo haré!

\- ¡Por favor, no te vayas a soltar! – Honoka le dijo a Umi.

\- ¡Ayúdame, por favor! – gritó Umi siendo escuchada por algunos oficiales de la White Star que pasaban por ahí.

Honoka y Nico pusieron todas sus fuerzas para subir a Umi y Maki de vuelta a la popa y finalmente lo lograron, pero cuando las jalaron de regreso, las cuatro cayeron en una posición algo comprometedora, Honoka encima de Umi y Nico encima de Maki.

Al llegar los oficiales de la White Star Line, notaron la escena con distintas opiniones.

Pero no pudieron interpretarlo de otra forma la escena, ya que al notar la posición en la que estaban las 4, más ver como las sandalias de Umi y Maki estaban regadas por parte de la popa, pensaron mal de todo esto.

\- ¡Den un paso atrás ustedes dos y no se muevan! – dijo uno de los oficiales a Honoka y Nico mientras se levantaban lentamente – busquen al sargento de marina.

.

Un poco después…

Umi y Maki estaban sentadas en una banca envueltas en una manta, estaban sus padres con ellas mientras que el sargento de marina tenía a Nico y Honoka esposadas.

\- ¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable! – dijo el señor Sonoda mirando a la peli jengibre - ¿Por qué creíste que podías tocar a mi hija cuando ya está comprometida?

\- Con la mía también pasa lo mismo – habló el señor Nishikino – eres demasiado lista para atreverte a hacer algo así.

\- … - ambas jóvenes desviaron la mirada.

\- ¡Mírenme basuras!

\- ¡Papá, basta! – gritaron Umi y Maki al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de todos.

\- Hija – dijeron las madres de ambas jóvenes.

\- Fue un accidente.

\- ¿Accidente? – dijeron incrédulos los señores - ¿a eso le llaman accidente?

\- Sí, ¿verdad Maki?

\- S-Sí, y estúpido para variar.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Umi y yo nos asomamos para ver la vista del mar por la popa y resbalamos.

\- ¿Se resbalaron?

\- Sí – dijo Umi mirando de reojo a Honoka – habríamos caído por la borda, pero…

\- Kousaka-san y Yazawa-san nos rescataron a tiempo – finalizó Maki.

\- ¿Cómo se les ocurre ver el mar desde la popa?

\- Al parecer las máquinas y las mujeres no combinan.

\- ¿Así fue como sucedió esto? – preguntó el sargento de marina a las jóvenes.

\- S-Sí, eso pasó – dijo Honoka asintiendo con Nico.

\- Entonces son unas heroínas – dijo uno de los oficiales.

\- Muy bien chicas – des esposaron a ambas jóvenes.

\- Mírate Umi, debes estar helada – dijo el padre de la peli azul.

\- Tu también Maki, vamos adentro.

\- ¿No creen que ambas jóvenes se merecen una recompensa? – dijo uno de los oficiales a los señores.

\- Sí padre, nos salvaron, por lo menos hay que hacerles algo.

\- Tiene razón Umi, hay que recompensarles – ahora fue Maki.

Ambos señores se miraron entre sí y supieron que no podrían hacer nada.

-Está bien – el señor Nishikino se acercó a Honoka y Nico – como recompensa, vendrán mañana a una cena de honor en la sala de primera clase ¿de acuerdo?

\- S-Sí.

\- Bien – Gendo se retiró llevándose consigo a Maki y Kenji a Umi.

Honoka y Nico miraban a ambas chicas irse y solo las veían alejarse mientras unas sonrisas se formaban en sus caras.

Unos momentos después…

Umi se hallaba en su habitación mirándose al espejo y recordando todo este asunto, pero en eso, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!

\- Permiso Umi.

\- Maki, sabes que puedes entrar sin pedirme permiso.

\- Lo sé, pero es que quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Mira, seré breve, papá notó que has estado melancólica, y me pidió que te diera esto – Maki extendió un presente envuelto en una caja de color azul.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto Maki?

\- Un regalo de mi padre que debe ser que te lo entregue yo.

\- Conociendo a Gendo-san ya sé que es lo que trama.

\- Imagínate.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo y verás.

Umi procedió a abrir el regalo y enseguida notó de que se trataba.

\- ¿M-Maki?

\- O-Oye, no me mires así.

\- L-Lo siento, es solo que un regalo de esta magnitud…

\- Lo sé, pero mi padre insistió mucho en que te lo diera como regalo de eterno amor y ya sabes la regada en paja que se da mi padre.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- No te mentiré, es muy bello.

\- Se llama… _The Heart of the Ocean, _o mejor conocido como… el Corazón del Mar.

Umi sostenía en sus manos un diamante en forma de corazón, el cual era de un bello color azul marino, casi igual al cabello de Umi.

\- ¿Cómo tienen este diamante?

\- Ha estado en mi familia durante un tiempo – explicó la peli roja – 56 quilates para ser exactos. Lo portó el rey Luis XVI y era llamado _le Coeur de la Mer._

\- El Corazón del Mar.

\- Sí – ambas jóvenes rieron por esto.

El barco solo siguió tranquilo su rumbo con mucha calma ese día.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Las cosas se tornarán más bellas a partir de aquí. Sé que no incluí el NozoEli, pero tendrá protagonismo el próximo capítulo, lo aseguró._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	4. Cena elegante

**Más días, más frio hace en el Atlántico.**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la inclusión de Joan fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente. Vaya… sé que la Revolución Mexicana fue algo horrible, he leído en artículos sobre ella y realmente la pasaron mal. Aquí en Honduras pasamos por la guerra del futbol en 1969 y el golpe de estado en 2009. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jejeje, sí, casi mueren. En la película fue así y Jack la salvó a tiempo. Fue algo difícil esta parte ya que tuve que dividir los diálogos para que todo quedara bien. Lo del NozoEli, te prometo que saldrá, lo del RinPana… ya sabremos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Las cosas fueron más calmadas para Umi y Maki. Por suerte, todo el intento de suicidio, solo quedó en eso, un intento. Sus familias se creyeron por completo lo del accidente y nunca sospecharon que en realidad ambas chicas intentaron quitarse la vida.

En uno de los cuartos de la primera clase, se hallaban dos personas o, mejor dicho, dos adolescentes durmiendo juntas en la misma cama. Pero no piensen mal, todo estaba normal en el enorme sentido de la palabra.

En la cama, dormidas juntas, se hallaban las jóvenes Nozomi Tojou y Eli Ayase.

La brisa marina era algo tibia, por lo que la rubia fue la primera en despertarse y al ver a su lado, notó a su mejor amiga dormida, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El ver el calmado y bello rostro de la peli morada, le daba un toque de calma a Eli. Nozomi era bella y dormida parecía un bello animalito indefenso, pero a la vez transmitía una armonía muy extraña.

Pero como todo lo bueno termina, la peli morada comenzó a despertar de su sueño y al abrir los ojos, miró unos bellos orbes azules, tan bellos como el cielo que les adornaba.

-Buenos días dormilona – dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Elicchi.

\- Veo que dormiste bien.

\- Sí, dormí de lo mejor.

\- Me alegro – en eso, Eli miró al reloj de la habitación – veo que nos despertamos algo tarde.

\- ¿En serio? – Nozomi hizo lo mismo y miró la hora - ¿las 9 de la mañana?

\- Sí, creo que mucha comida le da un sueño infernal a uno.

\- Por suerte no engordamos Elicchi.

\- Que suerte tienes Nozomi, toda la grasa se te va al pecho.

\- Vamos Elicchi, tú no te quedas atrás – dijo Nozomi mientras ambas se levantaban – por cierto, ¿Dónde está Elisa-san?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, no sé dónde estará mamá.

\- Conociéndola, debe estar por ahí viendo el mar, sabes que a ella le gusta el mar.

\- Mamá ha sido siempre un caso, lo malo que tu mamá no haya venido con nosotras.

\- Sí, es una lástima – Nozomi bajó un poco la mirada.

\- Vamos Nozomi, apuesto que ella está bien, sabes que no podía hacer nada por afectar su salud. El venir en el Titanic solo habría empeorado su condición.

\- Sí, tienes razón Elicchi, solo que me pregunto como estará ahora.

\- ¿Sabes? Podemos ir a la estación de radio.

\- ¿A la radio?

\- Sí, podemos hacer que le manden un mensaje a ella.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A través del código morse – dijo Eli – ellos mandan mensajes a varias personas del mundo, a lo mejor pueden mandarle un mensaje a tu mamá y le explicas que estamos bien.

\- Gran idea Elicchi, por eso te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero – dijo Eli quien recibía un abrazo de parte de su amiga.

.

A esa misma hora, en la cubierta del Titanic…

Umi y Maki se hallaban caminando por la cubierta viendo el azul del océano. Ahora iban con yukatas diferentes al día anterior. Esta vez, Umi iba con una de color verde limón, mientras que Maki iba con una morada. Obviamente eran el centro de atención debido a su belleza y elegancia, aunque ellas aún no se acostumbraran a esto.

Mientras ambas caminaban, notaron de lejos a sus dos salvadoras que las rescataron la noche anterior.

Nico y Honoka iban platicando algunos temas aleatorios, que no notaron cuando Umi y Maki se les iban acercando.

-Buenos días Kousaka-san, Yazawa-san – saludó Umi detrás de ellas seguida de Maki.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka volteó la mirada junto con Nico – b-buenos días Sonoda-san, Nishikino-san.

\- Veo que ya están despiertas.

\- Sí, Nico-chan y yo decidimos venir a dar una vuelta y ver el océano.

\- Mejor dicho, tu no dejabas de insistir de que viniera contigo a la cubierta porque no querías perderte.

\- ¡Nico-chan!

\- Vamos, si no hubieras insistido tanto, quizás hubiera ido con Joan-san a tomar un trago.

\- ¿Joan-san? – preguntó Maki un poco extrañada.

\- ¡Oh! Lo lamento, no lo conocen, es un muchacho que conocimos hace poco.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, las 4 chicas iban caminando por la cubierta mientras hablaban sobre sus vidas.

\- ¿Por qué están en este barco? – preguntó Umi a Honoka.

\- Eso también quisiera saber – dijo Maki mientras miraba a Nico.

\- Hace tres años que estoy sola – dijo la peli jengibre – mis padres murieron en una epidemia de gripe que pegó en el lugar en el que vivía. Mi hermana también se fue con ellos. No tenía otros parientes ya que mi abuela había muerto unos años antes. Eso fue cuando estaba en Japón. Viajé por todo el mundo, incluso estuve en Estados Unidos hace dos años, ese fue mi primer destino. Desde entonces no he vuelto.

\- Vaya – Umi puso una mirada triste – realmente has pasado por mucho.

\- Sí, pero creo que así debían ser las cosas, la vida me ha enseñado a no darme por vencida. De ahí viene mi frase… "Faito dayo"

\- Que rara eres.

\- ¿Y tú Yazawa-san?

\- No soy tanto como Honoka en ese sentido, pero casi lo mismo – lo dicho por Nico confundió un poco a ambas chicas, pero enseguida continuó – no soy huérfana del todo como Honoka, solo de padre. Él murió cuando estaba pequeña y éramos muy pobres, por lo que mi madre decidió trabajar para sacarnos adelante, no solo a mí, sino también a mis tres hermanos menores. Conocí a Honoka hace 2 años y desde entonces viajamos por el mundo. Ayudo a mi familia con el poco dinero que podía, pero decidí irme a Estados Unidos a ganar el dinero necesario para darle a mi madre y hermanos una vida mejor, por eso voy en el Titanic.

\- Vaya, si han sabido luchar contra todo.

\- Sí, pero no nos damos por vencidas con Nico-chan – dijo Honoka – al final, creo que lo lograremos.

\- Sí, no nos daremos por vencidas.

\- Somos como las hojas de un árbol que arrastra el viento – habló la peli jengibre – Bueno, Sonoda-san, Nishikino-san, ya hablamos sobre nosotras y como crecimos, pero no creo que eso hayan venido a hablar ¿no?

\- E-Este… - Umi fue la primera en hablar – verás Kousaka-san…

\- Honoka – dijo la peli jengibre confundiendo un poco a la peli azul – llámame por mi primer nombre, no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi apellido.

\- Bien… Honoka – Umi se sintió algo extraña al decir el nombre de la oji azul.

\- Tú también Nishikino-san – habló la oji azul.

\- N-No sé si sea buena idea…

\- Mira señorita Tsundere, no lograrás que Honoka cambie de opinión, ella es así.

\- B-Bien… Honoka – dijo la peli roja.

\- Si quieren también pueden llamar a Nico-chan por su primer nombre.

\- ¡Honoka!

\- E-Este… - Maki no estaba muy segura de esto, pero como dijo Nico, no podía ganarle a Honoka en una discusión – y-yo lo haré… Nico-chan.

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de Nico se tornaron rojas al escuchar a la peli roja decir su primer nombre.

\- Jeje, Nico-chan se avergonzó – molestó Honoka a su amiga peli negra – y eso que solo Nishikino-san te dijo tu primer nombre.

\- Maki.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Honoka, te llamamos por tu primer nombre, creo que sería justo que también nos llamases por nuestros nombres.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, ¿no lo crees Umi?

\- P-Pues sí… se libre de llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre… Honoka.

\- Bien… Umi-chan, Maki-chan.

\- Hm.

Las chicas siguieron caminando un buen rato.

-E-Este… - Maki habló – chicas, nosotras con Umi, queríamos agradecerles por salvarnos ayer.

\- Sí, realmente estamos muy agradecidas de que hayan evitado que Maki y yo hiciéramos esa estupidez.

\- No fue ningún problema – dijo Honoka – después de todo, estaban mal y no queríamos con Nico que saltaran del barco.

\- Es más, el agua estaba muy fría, obvio íbamos a morir congeladas.

\- Tal vez – Umi miró al cielo antes de continuar – miren, tal vez sé lo que están pensando. Pobres niñas ricas, ¿Qué saben ellas de miseria?

\- No – dijo Honoka deteniéndose – en ningún momento Nico-chan y yo pensamos en eso.

\- Es cierto – dijo Nico – en realidad lo que pensé fue "¿Qué deben pensar para que creyeran que no había salida?"

\- B-Bueno… - Umi miró a Maki quien asintió – todo el mundo, nuestras vidas, nuestros padres, nos tienen un poco mal.

\- Lo décimos por esto – Maki mostró un anillo en su mano, cosa que Umi también hizo.

\- ¿Anillos de compromiso? – dijo Honoka.

\- Vaya, se hubieran ido al fondo del mar con esto – dijo Nico.

\- Esto es terrible – habló con amargura la peli azul – ya se enviaron más de 500 invitaciones.

\- Toda la sociedad de Filadelfia y alta alcurnia de Japón asistirá y todo el tiempo sentimos que estamos paradas en medio de un salón y gritando a todo pulmón y nadie nos quiere voltear a ver.

Nico miró a Honoka y esta comprendió la situación en la que estaban metidas ambas chicas.

\- ¿Se aman? – preguntó Honoka causando un rostro de indignación en Umi y Maki.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo, ¿ustedes se aman? – dijo Nico.

\- Estás siendo algo grosera – dijo la peli roja.

\- Esas preguntas no se hacen – dijo Umi.

\- Es solo una pregunta – dijo Honoka - ¿se aman o no?

\- N-No es una conversación apropiada – dijo Maki.

\- ¿Por qué no contestas la pregunta? – Nico miró fijamente a la oji morado.

\- Dios mío – Maki caminó un poco riéndose un poco – vamos, no nos conocemos y no conversaremos sobre esto.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo la peli azul – Honoka, realmente deben aprender a no hablar estos temas.

\- Nico-chan, apenas son unas horas que te conozco y eres grosera, descortés y un poco presumida y… ya nos vamos.

\- S-Sí – dijo Umi estrechando su mano con Honoka – fue un gusto Honoka… Kousaka-san, pero nos vamos.

\- Lo mismo Nico-chan… Yazawa-san.

\- Bien, adiós – dijeron ambas mientras Umi y Maki se daban media vuelta, pero en eso se detuvieron.

\- Esperen.

\- ¿No se supone que ya se iban? – dijo Nico en tono de burla.

\- No nos tenemos que ir – dijo Umi – esta es nuestra parte del barco, ustedes son las que deben irse.

\- Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¿Quiénes son las groseras ahora? – se burló Nico.

\- E-Este… - Umi miró el portafolios que cargaba Honoka - ¿Qué es esto que cargas todo el tiempo?

\- Míralo tú misma – dijo Honoka mostrándole la carpeta en la que había dibujos de distintas mujeres.

\- ¿Eres artista o algo así?

\- Honoka tiene la costumbre de dibujar, ella ha sido una de las mejores dibujantes desde que tengo memoria.

\- Increíble – Umi y Maki miraban las obras de la peli jengibre y realmente la chica era muy buena.

\- ¿Lo ven? Honoka tiene talento en esto.

\- Sí – las chicas miraban las obras de la oji azul con bastante admiración, imaginar a alguien de recursos limitados con semejante talento… era algo único.

.

Mientras que en la sala de primera clase…

En una de las mesas se hallaba el capitán Smith y el dueño del barco, el señor Ismay hablando.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- Así es señor Ismay, llevamos buen tiempo – dijo el capitán.

\- La prensa conoce el tamaño del barco, quiero darles algo que les asombre, debemos darles más que imprimir.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- El viaje inaugural del Titanic debe ir en los titulares.

\- Señor Ismay, no quisiera forzar los motores hasta que estén apropiadamente aclimatados al uso.

\- Solo soy un pasajero, le dejo a usted decidir lo mejor – hablaba el señor Ismay – pero que glorioso sería terminar su último viaje llegando a Nueva York el martes en la noche y sorprenderlos a todos. Ganaríamos los encabezados, se retiraría con honores E.J.

\- … - el capitán Smith quedó un poco pensativo, realmente era una oferta tentadora – lo pensaré.

.

Volviendo a la cubierta…

Esta vez, solo estaban Umi y Honoka hablando. Nico se había retirado a la sala de tercera clase a festejar con sus amigos de tercera y Maki había decidido descansar un poco en su habitación.

\- ¿En serio todo eso hiciste? – preguntó Umi impresionada, al parecer lo que le contaba Honoka la estaba dejando anonadada.

\- Sí, luego de eso trabajé en la pesca de calamar en Monterrey, fui al muelle de Santa Mónica en Los Ángeles y de vez en cuando hacia retratos y cobraba 10 centavos.

\- Vaya – Umi miró un poco el horizonte, después de todo estaba atardeciendo - ¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú? Solo dirigirme al horizonte cada vez que yo quiera.

\- … - Honoka no contestó y solo miró al sol que se estaba escondiendo, en cambio Umi miraba a Honoka un poco mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Honoka, dime que alguna vez iremos a ese muelle o hablaremos de él por lo menos.

\- No, iremos – dijo la peli jengibre – tomaremos cerveza de la barata, subir a la montaña rusa hasta vomitar y cabalgar un caballo por la playa mientras aun tengamos resaca.

\- ¿En serio? – reía Umi.

\- Sí, pero lo harás como una auténtica vaquera, no con esas sillas en las que se sientan.

\- O-O sea… ¿con una pierna de cada lado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Me enseñarás?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- A escupir como los vagabundos.

\- ¿A escupir?

\- Sí, mira – Honoka se dirigió al borde del barco y tomó una gran gárgara y la escupió - ¿lo ves?

\- Qué asco Honoka.

\- Vamos, ¿a poco crees que no podrás?

\- C-Claro que puedo – dijo la peli azul acercándose al borde y tomó mucha saliva y escupió - ¿lo ves?

\- Eso no fue nada, yo lo hago mejor – dijo Honoka, pero cuando iba a escupir…

\- ¿Umi? – esa voz llamó la atención de ambas, incluso Honoka volteó la mirada junto con su nueva amiga mientras tragaba el escupitajo que iba a tirar.

\- ¿M-Mamá?

\- Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kenji Sonoda – veo que estás con Kousaka-san.

\- S-Sí, H-Honoka Kousaka.

\- Kenji Sonoda – el señor se presentó un poco serio.

\- Yo soy Sora Sonoda, madre de Umi.

.

**Narra Umi anciana.**

Mis padres vinieron con varias personas de la nobleza, incluso vino la señora Ayase con ellos. Todos eran amables y sentían curiosidad por la persona que salvó mi vida.

Pero mis padres la miraron como a un bicho, un peligroso bicho que debía ser aplastado rápido.

.

-Kousaka-san, parece que eres la indicada para los momentos difíciles – dijo Elisa Ayase.

En eso, se escucharon algunos sonidos de trompeta desde el fondo de los pasillos, justamente en la sala de primera clase.

\- ¿Por qué insisten en anunciar la cena como carga de caballería? – dijo la rusa quien aún no comprendía muchas cosas de primera clase.

\- Quien sabe – río un poco Umi – ¿vamos a vestirnos? ¿mamá, papá?

\- Bien.

\- Nos vemos en la cena Honoka – dijo Umi yéndose con su madre.

\- Adiós – se despidió Honoka mientras no despegaba la mirada de Umi.

\- ¿Kousaka-san? – Elisa miraba a la joven - ¡Kousaka-san!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

\- Pues no, no en realidad.

\- Pues estás a punto de entrar en la boca del lobo – Elisa miró a Honoka de pies a cabeza - ¿Qué piensas ponerte?

\- Pues… - Honoka solo abrió las manos como mostrándole su ropa, como indicando que era la única que tenía.

\- Eso pensé – la rusa tomó del brazo a Honoka – vamos.

Un rato después, se veía a Honoka ponerse un traje muy elegante, consistía en un largo vestido de color azul celeste que le quedaba divino, más eso, unos zapatos de tacón azules, al igual que sus ojos y su cabello suelto, sin su típica cinta.

\- ¡Tenía razón! – dijo la mujer – mi hija y tu son casi de la misma talla.

\- Pues sí, casi iguales.

Honoka se miró al espejo y miraba su nueva apariencia, realmente se miraba como toda una chica de clase alta.

-Brillas como una moneda nueva.

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

El Titanic seguía su rumbo, más sobre un bello atardecer que realmente le daba hermosura y solemnidad al barco.

Honoka se dirigía hacia la sala de primera clase. Cuando iba llegando a la puerta…

-Buenas tardes señorita – saludó un joven abriendo la puerta y Honoka entró.

La peli jengibre no podía creer la majestuosidad de aquella sala. Grandes construcciones de madera adornadas con bellos decorados de plata y oro. También se observaba una cúpula muy bella que le daba un toque de brillo al lugar.

Honoka bajó por las escaleras, las famosas escaleras del Titanic en donde pasaban muchas personas ricas e influyentes del mundo.

Pasó un buen rato y Honoka miraba a la gente de ese lugar, sus formas de como pararse, de cómo ponerse al saludar, de hecho, de cómo saludar incluso.

En eso, en las escaleras se miró al padre de Maki y a la madre de Umi bajar tomados del brazo.

-Si hay problemas, te culparé de esto – dijo el señor.

\- Claro, te prometo que no habrá problemas – dijo la señora Sonoda – por cierto, ¿y mi hija?

\- No tarda en llegar.

\- Bien.

\- Mira, ahí está la condesa.

\- Hola – ambos saludaban a la condesa, mientras tanto, Umi llegaba a las escaleras y miró a Honoka, quien estaba practicando sobre como saludar.

En eso, Honoka medio levantó la mirada y se encontró con Umi. La peli jengibre quedó ida viendo el hermoso aspecto que poseía la peli azul.

Umi llevaba un vestido color azul cielo, casi igual al de Honoka, solo que este era más elegante. Su cabello con el adorno de una estrella en uno de sus flequillos y llevaba zapatos de planta baja color azul oscuro, así como su cabello.

Umi no se quedaba atrás con la mirada, el ver a Honoka vestida de esa manera y como se veía su cabello suelto, le daba un toque de elegancia y hermosura únicos.

La peli azul comenzó a bajar las escaleras y Honoka la recibiría, pero esta vez la oji azul fue más allá. Honoka la tomó de la mano y besó su dorsal, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

Luego de eso, la chica le ofreció su brazo para que Umi la tomara, cosa que aceptó.

Ambas entraron a la sala donde la primera clase tomaba su cena.

.

**Narra Umi anciana.**

Debió estar nerviosa, más nunca titubeó.

Todos supusieron que era una de ellos.

Incluso quizás pensaron que era heredera de una fortuna de trenes. Nueva rica, obviamente, pero, aun así, miembro del club.

Claro que mis padres y los de Maki, siempre quisieron ponerla en ridículo.

.

-Háblenos de su hospedaje en tercera clase, Kousaka-san – dijo Sora, cosa que provocó cierto enojo en Umi y en Maki que estaba también en la mesa – dicen que es muy cómoda en este barco.

\- La mejor en la que he viajado – dijo sin titubear la peli jengibre – apenas si hay ratas.

Lo dicho por la chica, provocó varias risas en muchos de los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Kousaka-san es una pasajera de tercera clase – dijo Gendo – anoche ayudó a la prometida de mi hija.

\- Y también resulta ser una gran artista – dijo Maki – fue amable al mostrarnos su arte ¿verdad Umi?

\- Así es.

En eso, un mayordomo llegó con la comida y la sirvió frente a Honoka.

La cosa fue que había distintos tipos de cubiertos en la mesa y Honoka no sabía cuál escoger.

\- ¿Cuál escojo? – dijo en voz baja a Elisa quien estaba a su lado.

\- Empieza al extremo y hazlo que todos hacen.

\- El barco es una gran pieza creada por el hombre, incluso podría decirse que es más grande que el propio cielo.

\- Su barco es una maravilla señor Andrews, de veras – dijo Umi mirando al constructor del barco.

\- Gracias Umi-san.

Las cosas pasaron entre muchas pláticas, cosas de gente rica. Incluso preguntaron por la otra mujer que había salvado a las jóvenes.

\- ¿Y Nic… digo, y Yazawa-san? – preguntó Maki.

\- ¡Oh! Lo lamento, pero Nico-chan dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, al parecer un amigo la invitó a la fiesta que tendrán en tercera.

\- Vaya – eso por alguna razón causó tristeza en Maki.

Luego de varios minutos, al final, la cena terminó y ya todo el mundo estaba listo para irse.

Muchos de los invitados ya se habían retirado, las madres de Umi y Maki hablaban con algunas mujeres de la nobleza, los padres de ambas chicas se habían retirado, dejando solo a las dos jóvenes.

-Bueno, ya me voy – dijo Honoka levantándose de su asiento – debo irme con los otros esclavos.

Umi río un poco seguida de Maki quien dio una pequeña sonrisa. La madre de Umi notó eso, pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches, Umi-chan, Maki-chan – dijo la peli jengibre mientras le daba un beso en la dorsal de la mano a Umi, pero la peli azul notó que algo le dejaba debajo.

Cuando la joven peli jengibre se retiró, Umi notó el papel que le dejó Honoka y Maki incluso se le acercó a leerlo.

.

"_Haz que cuente. Nos vemos en las escaleras"_

_._

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y unos segundos, Umi y Maki fueron a donde les indicaba la nota y efectivamente notaron como la chica estaba de espaldas mirando el reloj.

\- ¿Honoka?

\- … - la chica no respondió y solo se volteó para mirar a ambas - ¿quieren ir a una fiesta de verdad?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y así termina este capítulo._

_Honestamente tenía otra idea para este capítulo, pero, bueno, me salió esto._

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	5. Presión

**¡Gol del Barcelona!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Eli y Nozomi durmiendo juntas, eso nunca falla. Nico y Honoka hicieron la pregunta clave, la que tiene que hacer despertar a Umi y Maki. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos! Por cierto, me di cuenta de que eras tú._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Que desgracia amigo, estar sin internet es lo peor, no te preocupes, todo bien, todo correcto. Honoka siempre ha sido despreocupada, sabemos cómo es, después de todo. Lo de Umi y Maki lo planeé, así como en la película. Jeje, NozoEli no puede faltar. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Guest. **__Quien me haya mandado ese Guest, gracias por el apoyo. Titanic no paro de verla y si, es más que claro cómo va a terminar esto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La fiesta a la que se refería Honoka… realmente se podía considerar una fiesta.

La tercera clase era conocida por ser puras personas de distintos países, más conocidos hoy en día como inmigrantes de distintas partes de Europa como Irlanda, ingleses, italianos, entre otros.

La música no era como en primera clase que era relajada y de melodías famosas, no, la de tercera clase era música mundana y realmente era muy bailable y divertida.

Los inmigrantes bailaban como locos, más por los efectos de la bebida.

En el pequeño escenario que había, estaban muchas personas bailando, entre ellas estaba Nico bailando con su amigo Joan.

\- ¿Te importa si pongo mi mano aquí? – dijo el castaño poniendo la mano en la cintura de la peli negra.

\- No, bailemos – dijo la peli negra llevándose al castaño a bailar.

\- ¡Qué bien bailas Nico-san!

\- ¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Nico-san!

Los inmigrantes bailaban al son de la música mientras se veía a Honoka bailando con una niña de unos 12 años, realmente Honoka le ponía el alma a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Maki y Umi estaban sentadas en una mesa mientras estaban con un hombre al que no le entendían nada.

Luego de un rato, ambas estaban tomando un poco de cerveza en un vaso mientras veían a Nico y a Honoka bailar con Joan y con la niña respectivamente.

Incluso Umi miró cuando uno de los hombres cayó sobre una mesa, pero como buenos amigos que tenía, lo levantaron y él siguió tomando cerveza.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – dijo Maki riéndose un poco.

\- Ni idea – respondió Umi.

La música terminó y todos se pusieron a aplaudir por tan gran actuación de todos los bailarines.

\- ¡Vamos por otra, amigos! – gritó uno de los músicos mientras la música sonaba de nuevo.

\- ¡Realmente los pasajeros de tercera clase son únicos! – dijo la peli roja.

\- Sí, únicos – en eso, vieron como Honoka y Nico se acercaron hacia ambas chicas.

\- ¡Vamos a bailar Umi-chan! – dijo Honoka llegando frente a la peliazul.

\- V-Vamos Honoka, no sé bailar bien y…

\- No importa, en la pista lo haces – dijo llevándose de la mano a la peli azul.

\- E-Espera Honoka, por favor espera.

Umi no pudo ante Honoka y solo se dejó llevar después, Nico solo se tumbó al lado de Maki a tomar una cerveza.

\- ¿Y tú no bailarás? – preguntó Nico.

\- No, no me gusta bailar, siempre he sido desde niña.

\- Que aburrida debe ser tu vida – dijo la peli negra.

\- Como si la tuya fuera tan interesante.

\- Claro que es interesante, he viajado por distintos lugares del mundo, a diferencia de ti.

\- ¿C-Como puedes saber eso?

\- Por lo que miro, ustedes solo son de la típica familia rica que solo va del mismo lugar a otro.

\- N-No es así.

Mientras Nico y Maki peleaban entre ellas, en la pista de baile, Umi y Honoka bailaban la típica melodía que los irlandeses tocaban cuando se celebraban fiestas.

\- ¡A-Alto Honoka! – dijo la peli azul mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga peli jengibre.

\- Baila Umi-chan, baila.

\- V-Vamos, sabes que no sé hacerlo bien.

\- Espera, mira esto.

Ambas se detuvieron en el centro de la pista y se pusieron a bailar algo de tango, cosa que Honoka parecía dominar muy bien, Umi incluso trató de imitarla… y le salió.

Ambas siguieron bailando.

.

En la sala de primera clase…

En la sala de fumadores solo se veía a los padres de Umi y Maki hablar con distintos funcionarios de alto nivel. Cabe decir que Reina y Sora ya se habían ido a dormir, por lo que solo quedaron Kenji y Gendo.

En eso, un hombre de traje llegó donde ambos señores y les susurró algo al oído.

.

De vuelta en la fiesta de tercera clase…

La fiesta seguía y realmente todos estaban disfrutándolo. Por ejemplo, en una de las mesas, se hallaban unos hombres midiendo fuerzas. Joan era uno de ellos quien hacia fuerzas con un hombre que por su hablado podía ser de nacionalidad sueca.

Joan que era mexicano, tenía una gran fuerza y fue capaz de ganar la medida.

\- ¡¿Qué les pareció?! – gritó el castaño - ¿le damos 2 de 3?

En eso, Honoka llegó donde ellos y tomó los dos vasos de cerveza que había y le dio uno a Umi.

\- ¿Beberás como dama o qué Umi-chan? – dijo Honoka tratando de burlarse, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando Umi se tomó el vaso de cerveza de un solo trago.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? – dijo en tono algo arrogante – no creas que solo por ser de primera clase, no sé beber.

En eso, mientras Joan y el sueco median fuerzas, Umi se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿A ver si pueden hacer esto?

Los demás pusieron atención a lo que Umi iba a hacer. La chica comenzó a estirarse y tratar de pararse de puntas, cosa que iba logrando e impresionó más a los demás.

Llegó un punto en el que la peli azul llegó a levantar todo su cuerpo usando solo las puntas de sus pies, eso dejó a más de uno anonadado.

Honoka quedó hasta asustada por lo que Umi podía hacer.

Finalmente, el dolor pudo con Umi y cayó en brazos de Honoka mientras los demás pasajeros de tercera clase aplaudían esa demostración.

\- ¡Amigos, vamos a bailar!

Cuando sonó nuevamente la música, todo el mundo comenzó a hacer fila mientras se tomaban de las manos y bailaban haciendo fiesta, incluso Nico se llevó a Maki a que la pasara bien, cosa que la peli roja aceptó.

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras que daban a la tercera clase, se podía ver a Gendo y a Kenji mirando la escena algo disgustados, sus hijas estaban en una fiesta de los de clase inferior y eso no les gustaba para nada.

Ignorando esto, las chicas disfrutaban como nunca la fiesta de la tercera clase.

Ellos sí que saben hacer buenas fiestas.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Se hallaba Umi y Maki tomando té mientras estaban con sus padres, Gendo y Kenji.

El ambiente era algo incómodo, pero las chicas trataban de manejarlo.

-Esperábamos que nos acompañaran anoche – dijo Kenji causando que ambas chicas dejaran sus tazas de té a un lado.

\- Estábamos cansadas – dijo Umi.

\- Sí, veo que el baile con los de tercera clase las dejaron agotadas – dijo Gendo mirando a su hija fijamente.

\- Apuesto que nos fueron a ver – respondió la peli roja.

\- No te comportes así de nuevo ¿está bien Maki?

\- Tu también Umi, no quiero ese comportamiento de nuevo.

\- No somos esclavas para que nos tengan así.

\- No pueden decirnos que hacer o no.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo el padre de la peli roja aventando la mesa con todo y el té.

\- ¡Umi, ¿sabes el peso de la familia que estás llevando?!

\- ¡Ustedes están comprometidas y eso es lo único que debe importarles!

\- ¡¿Les quedó claro?!

\- Sí – dijeron en voz baja.

\- ¡Hablen con fuerza! ¡¿Les quedó claro?!

\- ¡S-Sí! – dijeron ambas con mucho miedo.

\- Bien, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir – dijo Gendo saliendo con Kenji de la sala de estar dejando a sus hijas muy devastadas emocionalmente.

Ambas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar pensando en las cosas que acababan de pasar.

.

Unos minutos después, estaba Umi poniéndose su yukata, siendo ayudada por una de las sirvientes del barco, al lado estaba Maki en la misma situación.

Cuando eso, llegaron las madres de ambas.

\- ¿Pueden salir un poco? – se escuchó la voz de la madre de Maki hablándole a las sirvientas quienes obedecieron y salieron.

Umi y Maki sabían lo que venían a platicar ambas mujeres mayores.

-Maki.

\- Umi.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Maki – habló Reina – te prohíbo que hables con esa muchacha.

\- Tú también Umi – dijo Sora – esa chica solo traerá problemas.

\- ¿Saben que saldrán perdiendo al final? – dijo Maki.

\- ¿Por qué son tan egoístas? – dijo Reina.

\- ¿Saben cómo están las cosas? – dijo Sora – tenemos que saldar las deudas a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Cómo no saberlo? – dijo con ironía la peli azul – me lo recuerdas a diario madre.

\- Umi-san, Maki, saben que todo lo hacemos por ambas familias, para que podamos salir de las deudas que tenemos.

\- ¿O es que prefieren que nos quedemos a trabajar como barrenderas o costureras?

Esa mirada triste y de decepción de parte de sus madres llenó de nostalgia e impotencia a ambas chicas, que sabían que no podían hacer anda cuando sus madres lo pedían.

Al final, aceptaron de mala gana sabiendo que el futuro de sus familias estaba en sus manos.

Las familias Sonoda y Nishikino eran dos de las familias más destacadas en Japón y en parte del mundo.

La familia de Maki era una prestigiosa familia de doctores que llevaba generaciones atendiendo a muchas personas de la nobleza y personas de alta alcurnia.

En cambio, la familia Sonoda fue una prestigiosa familia de guerreros que era muy respetada en gran parte del continente asiático.

Ambas familias eran algo distanciadas, pero desde que Umi y Maki se conocieron y se hicieron amigas, las cosas mejoraron en la relación de ambos clanes.

Pero todo comenzó hace 2 años, cuando muchas de las familias y clanes pequeños comenzaron a morir debido a una nueva epidemia de gripe que golpeó a Japón.

Los medicamentos no eran lo suficientemente efectivos y los hospitales de la familia Nishikino dejaron de funcionar debido a que la peste de gripe afectó no solo a pacientes, sino también a los doctores y enfermeras que murieron.

De entre tantas malas fortunas que les dieron, los números de la familia Nishikino cayeron en números rojos junto con la familia Sonoda.

Ambos clanes buscaban una forma en ayudarse mutuamente, pero sin llegar a pedir préstamos ya que no podrían pagarlos por ahora.

El gobierno de Japón y el de Estados Unidos, para apoyar a ambas familias, decidieron darles un crédito si ambas familias se unían en una sola.

Aunque sabían que solo hacer eso no sería fácil, un funcionario opinó que ambos clanes se unieran en un matrimonio, pero el problema era que las familias solo tenían una descendiente.

Pero todo pareció "iluminarse" cuando Umi confesó que le gustaban las mujeres, cosa que Maki también confesó y esto hizo que los padres de ambas decidieran hacer una cosa… unirlas en matrimonio.

Ambas chicas protestaron por eso, pero nunca fueron escuchadas y fueron obligadas a hacer esto todo con la misma patética excusa… "Todo es por el bien de ambas familias."

.

Pasaron varias cosas y ambas chicas estaban dando una vuelta por el barco.

No solo ellas, sus madres iban acompañándolas para que no se encontraran con esas dos "pueblerinas", como les decían.

.

En el puente de mando…

\- ¿Todo bien señor Murdoch? – preguntó el capitán Smith a su oficial.

\- Sí señor, no hay nada.

\- Señor – llegó un joven hacia donde estaba el capitán.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Otra alerta de hielo, los la envía el Nordam.

\- Gracias Sparks, puede retirarse.

\- Bien.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Smith a Ismay - ¿verdad señor Ismay?

\- Sí, con este barco veremos el hielo cuando esté cerca.

.

Mientras que en la cubierta…

Umi seguía viendo junto con Maki la vista del mar mientras hablaba con el diseñador del barco, Thomas Andrews.

-Señor Andrews, he contado que la cantidad de botes es muy poca – dijo Umi.

\- Además, en caso de una tragedia, no serán suficientes para todos.

\- Sí, supe de eso – habló Andrews – antes había unos 60 botes, pero todos estaban arriados aquí en la cubierta y dijeron que se veía muy abultado así que los retiramos para dar una mejor visión al mar.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, vamos a la sala de máquinas, les mostraré el camino.

Umi no notó que alguien la tomó del brazo y se la llevó hasta una habitación, cosa que ni Maki se dio cuenta y solo siguió caminando a ver la sala de las máquinas del Titanic.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – Maki identificó a la peli jengibre quien llevaba un saco negro y metió a la peli azul a un cuarto.

\- Necesito hablarte.

\- No puedo verte – la peli azul trató de retirarse, más la oji azul se lo impedía.

\- Necesitamos hablar Umi-chan.

\- No Honoka, no puedo – dijo – estoy comprometida.

\- Escúchame Umi-chan, fui a buscarte a primera clase, pero uno de los sirvientes de tu padre o de Maki-chan no me dejó pasar, me tuve que escabullir por la cubierta e incluso tomé este saco de un señor.

\- Honoka… me casaré con Maki. Amo a Maki.

\- Umi-chan – Honoka miró fijamente a la peli azul – no eres un rostro ameno. De hecho, eres una chiquilla malcriada. Pero debajo de eso, eres la más sorprendente mujer que he conocido.

\- E-Este…

\- No me digas cómo funciona el mundo. Tengo solo 10 dólares en el bolsillo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte y lo sé. Sé todo eso bien, pero recuerda que estoy muy involucrada.

\- … - la peli azul miraba los labios de la peli jengibre, pero luego tomar conciencia – estaré bien Honoka, de veras.

\- ¿De veras? – Honoka no creyó en las palabras de Umi – no te creo. Ellos te tienen amarrada Umi, quizá no ahora, porque eres fuerte.

\- … - los ojos ambarinos de Umi comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas por las palabras de su amiga.

\- Umi, tarde o temprano, el fuego que hay en ti, que amo… saldrá.

Honoka se acercó a Umi peligrosamente a sus labios tratando de besarlos. La peli azul no opuso resistencia al inicio, pero luego su cerebro hizo reacción y solo se retiró del lugar dejando sola a Honoka.

.

En el comedor de primera clase…

Como siempre, las madres de Umi y Maki junto a sus padres hablaban de temas de gente de alcurnia.

-Imagínate el desastre que hubo – hablaba Sora Sonoda – debimos enviar las invitaciones dos veces.

\- Fue un solo desastre – dijo Reina.

\- Y los horribles vestidos de las damas, déjame contarte la odisea que ha sido.

\- Fue un solo caos.

\- Umi decidió que quería lavanda, sabiendo que detesto ese color…

Umi dejó de prestar atención y miró en otra mesa como una niña de unos 6 años eran corregida por su madre por la forma de sentarse.

No solo eso, vio como la niña envolvía un pañuelo de forma elegante y eso hizo corto en el cerebro de la peli azul.

.

En un cambio de escena, estamos ahora en la punta del barco con una Honoka viendo el océano con una mirada melancólica. Solo sonaba el sonido del mar pasando por el barco, el viento dándole en la cara y ondeando su cabello jengibre.

Pero con una escena que no se esperaba, sin darse cuenta, Umi comenzó a acercarse por detrás.

-Honoka – llamó la peli azul atrayendo la atención de la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Umi?

\- Cambié de parecer – dijo la peli azul.

\- Me alegra – una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la peli jengibre.

.

**Insertar… "Titanic Unreleased Score - The Heart Of The Ocean"**

.

Umi comenzó a acercarse a Honoka.

-Dijeron que estarías aquí y…– dijo Umi siendo interrumpida.

\- Shh – silenció la peli jengibre – dame tu mano.

La peli azul sin mucho que decir, le dio su mano a Honoka, y esta la acercó más a ella.

-Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo hazlo Umi-chan.

La peli azul hizo caso y cerró sus ojos mientras Honoka la guiaba hacia la punta del barco aun con los ojos cerrados.

Umi se subió incluso en el barandal mientras Honoka le indicaba lo que debía hacer.

Al final, extendió los brazos lo que le daba un toque más maravilloso.

-Abre los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ahora sí, abre los ojos.

Umi abrió sus ambarinos ojos y solo observaba el bello mar mientras seguía con los brazos estirados siendo sujetada por Honoka detrás.

\- ¿H-Honoka?

\- ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?

\- E-Estoy volando – dijo con emoción – estoy volando.

La escena seguía con Umi observando el mar desde ese ángulo, el ambiente, aunque frio, era muy bello.

Llegó un momento en el que Honoka tomó de las manos a Umi, siempre con sus brazos extendidos, solo que enrolando sus dedos con los de la peli azul.

-Vamos Josephine, mi máquina voladora – susurró a los oídos de Umi – sube y sube más y más…

Honoka acercó más su rostro al de Umi quien al ver la cercanía de esta, también comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios.

Sin más que perder, ambas unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, lleno de amor, lleno de esperanza, lleno de ternura, en fin, lleno de pasión.

Las chicas perdieron el rumbo de donde estaban o de que clase social eran, nada de eso importaba en este momento.

Todo… se había esfumado.

Solo eran ellas dos y el Titanic… nada más.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	6. Llevando las cosas más lejos

**Como que las aguas del Atlántico norte están algo heladas.**

.

_**Dobromir. **__Top the HonoUmi. The things look good for them, although not everything will be happiness. NicoMaki for now is something that does not go, but you'll see later. Greetings!_

_._

_**Guest 777. **__Jeje, las cosas que uno hace en las fiestas, sí, a parte, Joan tendrá algo de protagonismo después, espéralo. Lo del holograma de Zimmermman, eso veré más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Guest. **__Jeje, por dos, el KotoUmi me gusta, pero últimamente el HonoUmi me ha fascinado, creo que es uno de los ships que más me han gustado. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado el avance del romance entre ambas, pues sí, las familias están muy en contra de sus romances, pero verás cómo se pondrán las cosas. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Antes de que pasaran las cosas entre Umi y Honoka, Maki se hallaba paseando por los pasillos del Titanic mientras pensaba en las cosas que habían ocurrido en estos días.

La peli roja miró el océano que estaba en paz, bueno, el frio del Atlántico se hacía presente, incluso si eran las 3 de la tarde el frio comenzaba a sentirse.

Maki no quería volver al camerino ya que solo se encontraría con sus padres y no deseaba verles en estos momentos luego de la discusión que habían tenido en la mañana.

\- ¿Dónde estará Umi? – dijo Maki mirando el océano, curiosamente.

\- Si sigues pensando en cosas como en donde está Umi, perderás el sentido de todo.

\- ¿Nico-chan?

\- La misma que ves.

\- Nico-chan, no me hables.

\- ¿Qué dices mujer? – eso extrañó a la peli negra - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Solo escúchame, no debo hablar contigo, es todo.

\- ¿Y entonces porque me estás hablando?

\- Para que no me hables.

\- ¿Y por qué me hablas para que no te hable?

\- Pues para que… - la peli roja supo que no hacía nada con discutir y solo Nico la estaba provocando – tonta.

\- No puedo creer que cayeras en eso.

\- C-Cállate Nico-chan.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿para que buscas a Umi?

\- No quiero pasar el tiempo en nuestra recamara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te peleaste con tus padres?

\- P-Podemos decir que algo.

\- Vaya.

\- Nico-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la cena de ayer en primera clase?

\- Oh, ¿eso? – la peli roja asintió – bueno, no me gusta mucho las fiestas de alcurnia, mucha moda y elegancia no me gusta.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Sí, a diferencia de Honoka, prefiero llevarme solo con los de mi clase, así nos divertimos más.

\- Y-Ya veo – eso entristeció más a la peli roja.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- L-Lo siento Nico-chan, solo me puse a pensar.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Es distintas cosas.

\- Bueno – Nico no dijo nada y solo miró el océano junto con Maki sin decir nada.

.

En otro sitio del barco, se hallaban dos chicas, una rubia y una peli morada, ambas paseaban por la parte de babor del barco, la vista del océano era bella, más por el bello atardecer que se estaba aproximando.

\- Está lindo el atardecer ¿no lo crees? – dijo Eli.

\- Sí, está muy lindo Elicchi – dijo Nozomi mirando el cielo.

\- ¿Sabes? Aunque ya hayamos pasado 4 días en el Titanic, realmente siento que han sido más días.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, desde que embarcamos en Francia, siento que el viaje ha sido mágico, una maravilla de viaje.

\- Vaya.

\- Me pregunto porque será que este viaje está tan bello.

\- ¿Será porque estamos en primera clase?

\- No creo que sea mucho eso.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- No lo sé, venir con mamá ha sido un gran sueño que he tenido de niña, iremos a ver a papá a Estados Unidos.

\- ¿A Estados Unidos? ¿No se supone que estaba en San Petersburgo?

\- No, él viajó meses antes a Estados Unidos por negocios, así que en parte vamos a verlo.

\- Pensé que solo íbamos a viajar al viejo continente.

\- En parte, vamos a disfrutar el viaje, pero realmente quiero que este viaje sea inolvidable.

\- Sí, lo será – dijo Nozomi desviando la mirada – sabes Elicchi, hay algo que no dejo de pensar.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Siento una vibra rara en el aire.

\- ¿Una vibra rara?

\- Sí, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

\- Nozomi, no pienses en cosas malas.

\- L-Lo siento Elicchi, pero es que no me quita esa fea sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

\- Vaya, bueno, tal vez te equivoques, sabes que no todo pasa como uno cree.

\- Sí, tal vez tengas razón – Nozomi solo volvió a mirar el mar mientras el enorme buque surcaba los mares.

\- Nozomi – Eli miró un poco el bello rostro de la peli morada – que bella eres.

\- ¿Elicchi? – de suerte Nozomi estaba distraída viendo el mar que no se dio cuenta de lo que su mejor amiga dijo.

\- N-No es nada, no me prestes atención.

Nozomi solo miró a su mejor amiga y realmente notó algo de confusión en su mirada y también vergüenza.

-Eres demasiado inocente Elicchi.

.

En una de las habitaciones de la segunda clase, una chica de cabello naranja se levantaba de la cama, aunque sabiendo que eran las 4 de la tarde, no le impedía tomar su siesta de medio día.

\- ¿Ya despertaste Rin-chan? – dijo una chica entrando al lugar.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli naranja se frotaba un poco los ojos - ¡Kayo-chin!

\- Que bueno que despiertas, dentro de unos momentos será el entretenimiento en el comedor y luego servirán la cena.

\- Ya iré – dijo levantándose – que bien dormí-nya.

\- Rin-chan, no creo que debas dormir por las tardes por mucho tiempo, en la noche no podrás dormir.

\- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo-nya, la calma del barco es muy linda como para no dormir una buena siesta.

\- Bueno, en eso no te culpo.

\- La cosa es que el mar es tan relajante – dijo Rin – podría dormir todo el día.

\- Tus padres se preocuparían si duermes todo el día – dijo Hanayo – debemos ir ahora para tomar asientos.

\- Sí.

Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshizora eran mejores amigas desde hace años. A pesar de tener solo 16 años, ambas se querían tanto que la mayoría creía que eran pareja, pero la cosa era que eran amigas desde muy pequeñas.

La verdad es que Rin y Hanayo estaban enamoradas de la otra, pero pensaban que la sociedad en la que vivían no aceptaran su relación, además de ser hijas de familias de clase media era algo que afectaría su título.

Aun así, trataban de disimular las cosas.

\- ¿Kayo-chin?

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?

\- ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Pues… es 14 de abril.

\- Bien – la peli naranja pensó un poco su próxima jugada – e-este… me preguntaba…

\- ¿Sí?

\- M-me preguntaba si… q-quisieras ir a… dar…

\- ¿Dar?

\- A-A… dar una vuelta… por el barco… solo nosotras dos.

\- ¿S-Solo nosotras dos? – dijo Hanayo con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver eso.

\- S-Sí… digo, si no te molesta.

\- P-Para nada, sabes que podemos ir siempre nosotras dos.

\- B-Bien.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-I-Iré a ver si ya tienen la comida.

\- B-Bien-nya.

.

Los recuerdos del Titanic sobre cada pareja era algo que esa tarde comenzaba a desarrollarse. Umi y Honoka habían logrado confesar lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Maki y Nico se miraban muy juntas, cosa que tal vez se mostraría como algo que daba para más. Hanayo y Rin y Eli y Nozomi apuntaban para parejas.

Pero ese día 14 de abril… sería una noche trágica.

.

De vuelta a 1997…

La anciana Umi miraba la proa del Titanic en el fondo del barco a través de las múltiples cámaras que habían bajado a ver el pecio del Titanic.

Umi miraba con algo de pena la proa que, en aquel entonces, sirvió como el punto en el que ella y Honoka habían iniciado su amor.

\- Esa fue la última vez que el Titanic vio la luz del día – dijo Umi.

Los demás que estaban en el barco solo seguían pensando en el relato que la anciana contaba. Brock Lovett solo pensaba en las palabras de la anciana.

\- Bien – dijo el investigador – nuestra historia llegó a la noche del naufragio. Solo quedan 6 horas antes del desastre.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Lewis algo molesto – el capitán Smith está ahí con una alerta de icebergs en sus malditas manos…

\- Lewis.

\- Perdón, en sus manos y ordena más velocidad.

\- 26 años de experiencia hicieron que se confiara – dijo Lovett – creyó que algo tan grande como para hundirlo sería visto a tiempo para esquivarlo. El problema es que era un barco muy grande con un timón muy pequeño. No giraba con mucha precisión.

Mientras Lovett hablaba, Umi solo acariciaba el gancho de pelo que usó en aquella época en la que era joven.

Una vez más, la anciana miró las pantallas, pero esta vez miró la pantalla en la que se enfocaba su habitación en el Titanic.

.

De vuelta a 1912…

En la habitación de la familia Sonoda, Umi aprovechó que su familia no estaba ni mucho menos Maki, entró con Honoka a la habitación riéndose, más por el hecho de que se habían besado en la proa del barco.

-Es apropiado, te lo puedo asegurar – dijo Umi entrando con Honoka.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, mira, esta es la sala de estar.

\- … - Honoka quedó ida viendo la habitación de Umi, realmente era lujosa.

\- ¿Está bien la luz?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que, si necesitas luz Honoka, los artistas necesitan luz.

\- Cierto, pero nunca he trabajado en condiciones tan horribles – dijo la peli jengibre imitando un acento francés.

\- Chistosita – dijo Umi riéndose un poco.

\- No puede ser – dijo la de ojos azules mirando un cuadro - ¡Monet!

\- ¿Conoces su obra?

\- Sí, su pintura es algo increíble, realmente se luce cuando pintaba.

\- Vaya, debes saber mucho de pintura.

\- Pues sí, después de todo soy artista – sonrió la peli jengibre – por cierto, ¿tus padres no vendrán pronto?

\- No, mientras no acaben los tabacos y el alcohol, estarán ahí largo tiempo.

\- Vaya.

\- Mira esto – Umi le mostró el diamante azul que le dio Maki.

\- Que belleza – dijo Honoka - ¿Qué es? ¿Un zafiro?

\- Un diamante muy extraño – respondió la peli azul – me lo dio Maki hace dos días.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- Sí – Umi pensó un poco la propuesta que le iba a hacer, pero, aun así, se arriesgó – Honoka, quiero que me hagas un dibujo.

\- ¿Un dibujo?

\- Sí, quiero que me dibujes.

\- ¿A ti?

\- Sí.

Un rato después, Umi estaba con una bata puesta en el baño, pensando que hacer con la postura en la que se iba a dejar retratar.

Mientras tanto, Honoka alistaba la sala acomodando los sillones para cuando Umi viniera, sería más fácil poder dibujarla mejor.

Honoka sacó sus instrumentos de dibujo, incluso un pequeño cuchillo con el que afiló un poco su lápiz de carboncillo para poder tener más punta.

En eso, salió Umi con bata mirando un poco nerviosa a la peli jengibre.

Honoka se detuvo de sacarle punta a su lápiz cuando vio a Umi entrar en bata. Se veía tan sexy que la hizo sonrojar.

Umi se acercó a Honoka.

-Como cliente que paga – dijo mientras le extendía una moneda de 1 dólar – espero recibir lo que merezco.

Sin más, Umi dejó caer su bata y fue sorpresa para Honoka cuando vio que no llevaba nada puesto encima, lo único que llevaba era el Corazón del Mar en el cuello.

La cara de Honoka se puso roja por tan bello espectáculo. Umi estaba mostrando sus desnudeces. Normalmente mantenía la calma, pero los nervios la traicionaron esta vez.

-E-En la cama… digo, en el sillón – dijo con su tono nervioso.

Umi, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios, hizo caso a lo que su amante dijo. Desnuda y con su belleza expuesta, la joven de cabellera azul fue y se recostó en el sillón.

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo ponerme? – le dijo Umi.

\- M-Mueve tu mano a la derecha.

\- ¿Así?

\- Regresa el brazo a como estaba.

\- Bien.

\- Levanta el otro. La mano junto a la cara.

\- Bien.

\- Está bien Umi-chan, ahora trata de quedarte lo más quieta posible.

\- Lo intentaré.

Honoka comenzó. En el papel trazaba los planos de la peli azul, su cuerpo poco a poco era dibujado desde arriba hacia abajo. La cabeza con su bella cabellera azul, los pechos que, aunque no eran tan grandes, eran perfectos para ella, sus bellas caderas junto a su delgada cintura. Sus piernas torneadas le daban un toque de belleza extra.

Mientras Umi veía a Honoka dibujar, realmente sintió varias emociones que eran desconocidas para ellas.

Sus ojos ambarinos realmente no le mentían. Estar frente a una persona tan bella como Honoka era algo… indescriptible.

Volviendo a 1997…

-Mi corazón latió fuertemente todo el tiempo mientras dibujaba – dijo la anciana Umi – fue el momento más erótico de mi vida.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego? – dijo Lewis quien ya estaba metido mucho en la historia.

\- ¿Quiere, saber si lo hicimos? – dijo Umi causando la risa algo nerviosa en más de algunos de los tripulantes.

.

**Narra Umi anciana…**

Lamento decepcionarlo señor Lewis.

Honoka era una profesional.

.

La peli jengibre había finalizado el dibujo y solo lo firmó en la parte inferior del papel poniendo sus iniciales y la fecha: "**H.K. 14 abril 1912**"

-Aquí tiene – dijo Honoka en tono chistoso a Umi.

\- Gracias señorita Kousaka – bromeó la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué dices Umi-chan? ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

\- Vamos – dijo guardando el dibujo junto a la carpeta de Honoka en la caja fuerte que tenían en el cuarto.

.

En la sala de fumadores de la primera clase…

\- ¿La han visto? – dijo Sora a su esposo.

\- No, no la han encontrado.

\- ¿En dónde se habrá metido Umi?

\- Cariño, no creo que se haya desaparecido.

\- Lo sé mujer, pero este es un barco. Hay pocos lugares donde esconderse.

\- Avisaré a Reina y a Gendo-san si la han visto.

\- Que la encuentren rápido.

El Titanic viajaba ya en horas de noche y esta era estrellada, no había luna y el cielo era adornado con las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del capitán, los encargados de mantener el timón veían de frente y no veían ninguna amenaza.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó al capitán Smith.

-Despejado.

\- Sí.

\- No creo haber visto una calma así desde hace tiempo.

\- Como un estanque – dijo el capitán Smith – todo en calma.

\- Hará más difícil ver los icebergs sin agua que rompan en la base.

\- Sí, eso sí – dijo Smith mirando su taza de té – bien, me voy. Mantenga la velocidad y rumbo Lightoller.

\- Sí, señor, que descanse.

.

Honoka estaba mirando el océano por una de las ventanas.

Sin más, la chica entró en la sala de vuelta y se encontró a Umi.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Brrrr – dijo la peli jengibre soplando un poco de aire – hace frio afuera.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – en eso, la de ojos azules notó la ropa que llevaba Umi, era un vestido pegado de color lila – te ves hermosa Umi-chan.

\- Gracias – respondió Umi, pero en eso tocaron la puerta.

\- Umi-san – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿G-Gendo-san? – dijo en voz baja la peli azul sabiendo que era el padre de Maki.

\- ¿El padre de Maki-chan? – susurró Honoka.

\- Ven, vámonos – Umi tomó a Honoka de la mano y se fueron por la parte trasera de la habitación.

En eso, Gendo entró a la habitación y solo notó de lejos cuando la puerta de atrás se cerró.

Cuando fue rápidamente al pasillo notó que al final de este, estaban Umi y Honoka que iban al lado de la otra.

\- ¡Umi-san!

\- ¡Corre Honoka! – dijo la peli azul corriendo junto a Honoka por los pasillos del barco.

\- ¡Esperen!

Como si fuera el juego de atrapar al más rápido, Honoka y Umi corrieron por varios pasillos, tomaron elevadores evitando al padre de la peli roja e incluso llegaron a la sala de calderas.

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó uno de los señores – no deben estar aquí, es peligroso.

Pero esto a Umi y Honoka no les importó ya que salieron corriendo por toda la sala de calderas corriendo como dos almas libres.

Un momento después, llegaron a la sala de correo.

Honoka guio a Umi hasta donde se hallaba un auto de aquellos años, este parecía muy valioso.

-Ven, sube – Honoka ayudó a Umi a subir.

Luego, ella se puso como chofer mientras Umi era la pasajera.

\- ¿A dónde la llevo señorita Sonoda? – dijo Honoka.

\- Veamos… - Umi rodeó el cuello de Honoka – a las estrellas.

\- Pues allá vamos – rieron un poco.

En eso, Umi se acercó a Honoka por detrás y la atrajo hacia ella dentro de la parte de atrás del auto.

\- ¿U-Umi-chan?

\- Honoka – la peli azul miró a la peli jengibre mientras el ambiente se ponía demasiado romántico.

\- ¿E-Estás segura de esto?

\- Sí, quiero que mi primera vez sea con la persona que amo – dijo Umi.

\- Umi-chan.

\- Honoka – las chicas no aguantaron más y se acercaron más mientras el calor del interior del auto se elevaba.

De ahí, la ropa solo estorbó.

.

Mientras tanto, en el puesto de vigía, el cual se hallaba sobre el mástil de frente, eran dos y se encargaban de la seguridad del barco y estaban avisados sobre cualquier peligro.

\- ¡Que frio hace! – dijo uno de ellos - ¿sabes? Puedo oler el hielo cuando está cerca.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- No, si puedo – dijo el primero.

En el puente de mando…

\- ¿Consiguieron los binoculares para los vigías?

\- No, no los he visto desde que partimos de Southampton. Bueno, seguiré mi ronda.

\- Bien.

.

Mientras que en el compartimento de correo…

En el auto en el que estaban Umi y Honoka se miraba alfo de movimiento y cuando se miró dentro, se pudo a ambas chicas desnudas en su acto de amor.

Honoka cayó sobre Umi totalmente agotada luego del acto sexual que habían tenido.

Umi abrazó el cuerpo de su ahora amante, ya no le preocupaba nada más, ni que dijeran sus padres, ni que estuvieran desnudas, ni nada, solo le importa ella y Honoka.

Un momento después…

Varios encargados del barco, a petición de Gendo y Kenji bajaron a la zona de correo donde se dice que las dos chicas habían sido vistas.

Llegaron al auto en el que se miraba una marca de mano y dedujeron que tal vez aún seguían ahí, pero cuando abrieron la puerta… no había nadie.

.

En el cuarto de los Sonoda…

\- ¿La hallaron? – preguntó Kenji que iba junto con a su esposa y los señores Nishikino.

\- No, al parecer los guardias no los hallan.

\- Maldición.

\- Maki tampoco aparece – dijo Reina.

\- ¿Qué se habrá hecho?

\- Ni idea, esto no me gusta nada – en eso, Kenji abrió la caja fuerte que tenían y solo miró un pequeño portafolios.

\- ¿Qué es eso querido?

\- N-No puede ser – dijo el señor Sonoda mirando el dibujo que Honoka le hizo a Umi desnuda.

\- D-Dios mío – dijo Sora mirando el dibujo, luego Gendo y Reina miraron el retrato.

\- Hay una nota – dijo Reina.

Kenji miró la nota y al leerla se llevó una gran sorpresa…

.

"_Mamá, papá, señores Nishikino, ya pueden tenernos a ambas en la caja fuerte. Por cierto, el compromiso con Maki queda anulado. Umi Kousaka."_

.

Los 4 señores se quedaron helados y más Gendo y Kenji quienes estaban furiosos por esto.

\- ¿Saben? – dijo el padre de Maki – tengo una idea para deshacernos de esas dos molestias.

.

En la cubierta…

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Honoka llegando junto a Umi, ambas ya vestidas.

\- ¿Viste la cara de esos tipos?

\- Sí, los burlamos.

\- Fue lo mejor de mi vida.

Honoka tomó de la mano a Umi mientras la acercaba más a ella y la besaba, cosa que correspondió con gusto.

Mientras que los vigías desde arriba miraban el espectáculo de ambas chicas.

-Caramba.

\- Están más calientes que nosotros.

\- Si eso debemos hacer para entrar en calor, prefiero no hacerlo contigo.

\- Si te la da lo mismo.

Los vigías estaban riendo un poco sobre eso, pero unos segundos después se pusieron serios y miraron al frente algo preocupados.

Al frente, se miraba una sombra de algo proveniente del agua, era una cosa algo grande, pero cuando miraron más de cerca, supieron de qué se trataba. Y lo peor, que iban directo a él.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo uno de los vigías haciendo sonar la campana.

Los demás oficiales que estaban cerca escucharon el campanazo, el que estaba a cargo del timón se puso alerta al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Contesten malditos! – dijo el vigía a través del teléfono hacia el cuarto de manejo.

Uno de los oficiales contestó el llamado.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que ven?

\- ¡ICEBERG A LA VISTA!

.

.

**Continuará…**


	7. Falsa acusación

**¡Cuidado con el Iceberg!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Eso es cierto, el choque con el iceberg marca el inicio de la tragedia del Titanic. Veremos si pasa algún milagro, nunca se sabe. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__El dibujo que Umi mira fue el que le hizo Honoka en el barco, ese fue el inicio de todo. El iceberg y el choque con este, marca la etapa de la tragedia del Titanic, muy fuerte y te hará ponerte triste y enojado. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas pasaron de mal a peor esa noche del 14 de abril de 1912.

Los vigías a las 11:40 de la noche miraban el calmo océano hasta que un objeto frente a ellos, los dejó, literalmente, helados.

\- ¡Iceberg a proa!

\- Gracias – dijo uno de los encargados.

El oficial Murdoch que estaba en el puente notó el iceberg que se estaba acercando al barco y fue rápidamente hacia el encargado del timón.

\- ¡Iceberg al frente!

\- ¡Todo a estribor!

El encargado del timón hizo lo ordenada y comenzó a girar el timón a su mano izquierda con todo lo que tenía.

Incluso se informó a la sala de máquinas que dieran marcha atrás a toda máquina.

\- ¡Timón al tope! – dijo el chico del timón.

Incluso se mandó las ordenes de apagar las calderas para hacer que el barco retrasara el avance, se frenaron las máquinas y se empezó a seguir en reversa, pero debido a que el barco viajaba con la velocidad al máximo, la inercia aun lo hacía moverse hacia el frente.

El barco estaba llegando casi al iceberg.

\- ¡¿Por qué no estamos girando?! – dijo uno de los vigías.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos, gira – decía Murdoch.

El barco comenzó a girar hacia la derecha, ya pensando en que se podría evitar el contacto con la enorme masa de hielo.

\- ¿Está al tope? – dijo Murdoch.

\- ¡Al tope señor!

El barco estaba pasando al lado de iceberg, se llegó a ver que podrían esquivarlo, pero…

\- ¡Se va a estrellar!

El barco no tuvo suerte y pegó del lado de babor con el iceberg.

El impacto comenzó a hacer un sonido de metal rompiéndose.

Umi y Honoka rompieron el beso al sentir el tembleque del barco, cosa que las dejó con interrogantes.

El iceberg estaba haciendo estragos en el casco del barco. Los pasajeros de tercera clase se levantaron al sentir fuerte el temblor, después de todo sus habitaciones quedaban en la parte debajo de la línea de flotación.

Joan que estaba dormido se levantó asustado al sentir eso.

El agua comenzó a filtrarse dentro de algunos de los compartimientos.

Incluso los investigadores que había mandado la familia Sonoda a investigar sobre el paradero de Umi y Honoka, fueron llevados por una gran corriente de agua helada que s infiltró en el casco.

El señor Andrews sintió el temblor del impacto desde su camerino.

\- ¡Timón a babor! – dijo Murdoch al encargado del timón, cosa que obedeció.

Umi y Honoka miraron hacia el costado y notaron que había pasado. El iceberg que rozó el Titanic estaba frente a ellas y justamente unos pedazos de hielo cayeron en la proa, cosa que afortunadamente pudieron evitar que les cayera.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – preguntó Umi asustada.

\- Un iceberg.

Las calderas del barco comenzaron a inundarse por el impacto y hubo que cerrar las compuertas.

Honoka se asomó por el barco mientras veía como el iceberg seguía rozando el barco.

Las compuertas fueron cerradas y de suerte, el barco ya estaba un poco alejado del iceberg.

Aunque Murdoch aún no creía que estaban fuera de peligro, ellos estaban algo preocupados.

-Anoten en la bitácora la hora.

\- Sí señor.

Aunque la cosa se puso peor cuando el capitán Smith llegó.

\- ¿Qué pasó señor Murdoch?

\- Un iceberg señor – dijo el oficial – giré todo a estribor y di marcha atrás, pero lo golpeamos, estaba muy cerca. Quise rodear a babor, pero lo golpeó y…

\- Cierren las compuertas.

\- Están cerradas.

Smith fue afuera a ver el barco, el iceberg ya se había alejado por lo que no pudo verlo, pero luego miró el puente y notó algunos trozos de hielo en él.

-Traigan al carpintero, que revise el barco.

\- Sí señor.

.

En tercera clase…

-** ¡Que mierda pasa aquí! **– dijo Joan en español y cuando saltó de su litera, notó que el piso estaba como mojado. Encendió la luz y efectivamente, había agua en el piso.

Escucharon ruidos en el interior de los camerinos y vieron como muchos de los de tercera clase estaban saliendo de sus cuartos.

\- ¡Rafael!

\- Joan – un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color llegó donde estaba Joan – debemos irnos de aquí.

\- Sí.

.

Mientras que en primera clase las cosas eran normales, la gente de la alta alcurnia estaba más que calmada, los mayordomos trataban de calmarlos.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué fue ese temblor? ¿Sucedió algo?

\- No se preocupe señora, perdimos una paleta de la hélice, eso fue lo que sucedió.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Desea algo?

\- No, gracias.

Mientras tanto, el constructor Andrews iba con unos planos en la mano… y no se veía nada calmado.

El barco había parado todo movimiento y estaba inmóvil en medio del océano.

.

\- ¿Han escuchado eso del iceberg?

\- Sí, dicen que el barco chocó con uno.

\- Lo siento señor, no he escuchado nada.

\- ¡Mozo! – gritó Gendo Nishikino – busque al comandante de Marina.

\- Lo sentimos señor, pero…

\- ¡Búsquelo! – gritó Kenji ahora – nos han robado.

\- ¡Apúrate idiota!

\- S-Sí señor,

En el puente, había varias personas jugando con los trozos de hielo que habían quedado del iceberg. Realmente no sabían del peligro que esto estaba suponiendo.

Mientras tanto, Honoka llevaba a Umi hacia arriba, para ellas algo no andaba bien.

En eso, los oficiales de tripulación junto con Andrews discutían sobre la situación del barco. Ambas chicas escucharon un poco lo que hablaban y solo resultó en una cosa… muchos comportamientos estaban inundados.

-Esto está mal Umi-chan.

\- Debemos avisar a mis padres que algo pasa.

\- Sí, me preguntó dónde estará Nico-chan.

\- Y yo donde estará Maki.

\- ¡Honoka! – se escuchó un grito detrás de ellas.

\- Maki-chan, Nico-chan.

\- ¿Dónde estaban?

\- Estábamos en la popa cuando sentimos un temblor fuerte y venimos a ver. En el camino notamos como un iceberg pasaba a la par nuestra.

\- ¿También lo vieron?

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

\- Al parecer el barco chocó con un iceberg. Hace poco vimos pasar a varios oficiales hablando sobre que algunos compartimentos están inundados.

\- Esto se mira mal – dijo Nico.

\- Umi, debemos avisar a nuestros padres.

\- Sí, algo me dice que el barco no está nada bien.

\- Por cierto, hay algo que quiero saber – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué tú y Maki-chan vienen tomadas de la mano?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli negra notó que un llevaban las manos entrelazadas con la peli roja, cosa que hizo que ambas se sonrojaran al extremo y se separaran.

\- Quien te viera Maki, ya te nos estás haciendo una señorita.

\- ¡U-Umi!

\- ¿Y tú Honoka? ¿A poco tú y Umi ya formalizaron?

\- Pues sí.

\- ¡H-Honoka!

\- Quien te viera Umi, ya te nos estás volviendo una señorita.

\- ¡Maki!

\- Ya en serio con las bromas, debemos avisarle a los demás sobre esto.

\- Honoka, acompáñame donde mis padres.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo Nico-chan?

\- Bien, vamos.

\- Sí.

Las 4 chicas fueron a los camerinos donde estaban los padres de Umi y Maki.

Umi iba junto a Honoka mientras Maki junto a Nico.

En el camino…

\- ¿Padre? – Maki miró a su progenitor de lejos.

\- ¿Maki? Te hemos estado buscando.

\- Lo sé padre, debemos hablar, algo malo está pasando.

\- Tranquila hija, vamos al camerino para hablarlo mejor.

\- Bien.

\- Mozos, ayúdenme a llevar estas cajas.

\- Bien.

Lo que no sabían, era que cuando iban en el camino, los mozos que ayudaban al señor Nishikino, depositaron unas joyas en los abrigos de Nico y Honoka, sin que estas ni Umi y Maki se dieran cuenta.

Al llegar al cuarto…

\- ¡Hija! – dijeron las madres de ambas chicas de primera clase.

\- Madre, no hay tiempo, debemos…

\- ¿Ya llegó el oficial de Marina?

\- No, aun no llega.

\- ¿Oficial de Marina?

\- Sí, me han robado unas joyas – dijo Sora.

\- ¿Unas joyas?

\- Ya llegué – dijo el oficial de Marina llegando a la escena.

\- Oficial, me han robado las joyas de mi familia, no puedo permitir esto.

\- ¿Y de quien sospecha que fue?

\- No tengo sospecha de nadie, pero me gustaría que revisara a todos los aquí presente.

\- ¿Por qué nosotras también? – preguntó Umi.

\- Porque nunca se sabe.

\- Bien.

\- Ustedes también – dijo Gendo señalando a Honoka y Nico.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? Yo no he entrado aquí.

\- Obedezca, si no ha entrado al camerino, no tiene nada que temer.

\- Está bien.

Las revisiones fueron de lo más normal para los miembros de las familias, pero todo cambió cuando revisaron a las dos chicas de tercera clase.

Honoka no entendía nada y Nico mucho menos hasta que…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo el oficial sacando de los abrigos de ambas chicas las joyas.

\- Mis joyas – dijo la señora Sonoda – así que ustedes las tomaron.

\- N-No fuimos nosotras – dijo Nico – ni siquiera he entrado aquí.

\- Umi-chan, ¿tú me crees cierto?

\- Maki-chan, sabes que yo no me robaría esas joyas ¿verdad?

\- ¡Llévenselas! – dijo el oficial de Marina y otros dos marineros se llevaban a las chicas.

\- ¡S-Suéltenme! ¡Umi-chan, sabes que yo no lo haría!

\- ¡Maki-chan, yo no soy así, me conoces!

Honoka y Nico fueron llevadas lejos de ahí ante la mirada atónita de Umi y Maki quienes no creían lo que sus ojos vieron.

\- ¿Vieron eso? – dijo Gendo – las personas que decían amar, resultaron ser unas ladronas.

\- H-Honoka… no pudo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nico-chan… nunca entró al camerino…

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabemos que no fueron ustedes los que planearon esto?!

\- ¡No me hables con ese tono Umi!

\- ¡Pues ya estoy harta de toda esta farsa! – gritó Umi - ¡ya estoy harta!

\- ¡Ni crean que nos hemos olvidado de esta farsa! – reclamó Maki - ¡Ya no haremos caso a esa maldita boda que hablan!

PAF

PAF

Dos sonidos de cachetadas sonaron en tono el cuarto, incluso sorprendiendo a sus madres que estaban en shock.

Los padres de ambas le dieron en la mejilla a cada una de sus hijas, las cuales ya estaban hasta el colmo de tanta falsedad y descaro.

.

En el cuarto de Andrews…

El carpintero y diseñador del barco estaba reunido con el capitán Smith y parte de la tripulación, aunque también se le unió el señor Ismay, quien no estaba nada feliz porque el barco se halla detenido.

\- ¡Que desafortunado capitán! – dijo el señor Andrews – el agua alcanzará los 5 metros sobre la quilla en 10 minutos y llegará hasta el compartimiento 3 y las calderas.

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí por un demonio? – reclamó furioso Ismay de que se perdía mucho tiempo.

\- Son 5 compartimientos – dijo Andrews – el barco puede flotar con los primeros 4 compartimientos inundados, pero no puede con 5. El agua empuja la proa hacia abajo e inunda el compartimiento E y sigue hacia atrás, uno y otro y otro más.

\- Las bombas – dijo el capitán – si activamos las bombas…

\- Las bombas nos dan tiempo, pero solo minutos – dijo Andrews - no importa lo que hagamos… el Titanic, se hundirá.

Todo el mundo quedó helado ante esto, pero Ismay no se lo podía creer.

\- ¡N-No puede hundirse!

\- El barco está hecho de acero, claro que se hundirá – dijo el carpintero – y lo hará.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- … - Andrews lo pensó un poco – 1 hora, máximo 2.

El capitán quedó pensativo con solo el saber que tenían un barco a punto de hundirse.

\- ¿Cuántas personas a bordo señor Murdoch?

\- 2200 almas a bordo, señor.

\- … - el capitán miró al señor Ismay para solo decir – creo que saldrá en los encabezados de los periódicos señor Ismay.

.

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Pónganse los salvavidas! – decían algunos de los tripulantes despertando a los de tercera clase y haciendo que se pusieran los salvavidas.

Mientras tanto, el capitán Smith escribía a su asesor de radio para que transmitiera la localización del barco, que estaban hundiéndose y que mandaran botes salvavidas.

Los barcos salvavidas estaban siendo puestos en práctica, listos para ser tripulados y ser enviados al mar.

Mientras que en primera clase…

Los pasajeros de primera clase estaban como si nada, las cosas parecían que no se preocupaban por nada.

Mientras que Umi y Maki iban escoltadas por sus padres…

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo Kenji – apuesto que son los ingleses y sus malditas costumbres.

\- No necesitas hablar así cariño.

\- Bueno, nos hicieron ponernos esto, pero bueno, iré a prender la calefacción de mi habitación – dijo Sora retirándose con Reina, dejando solo a sus maridos y sus hijas.

En ese momento pasaba Andrews mirando a toda la primera clase, en eso Umi lo miró y se le acercó junto con Maki y sus padres que no dejarían a sus hijas solas.

\- Señor Andrews

\- ¿Umi-san?

\- Yo vi el iceberg y lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor dígame la verdad

\- … - Andrews, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, decidió decírselo solamente a ella, su amiga peli roja y a sus padres que estaban cerca – el barco se hundirá.

Eso dejó en shock a los 4 que escucharon eso.

\- ¿Q-Que? – dijo Umi en shock - ¿está seguro?

\- Sí, en una hora más o menos… esto se irá al fondo de Atlántico.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Kenji escuchando eso.

\- Por favor, no le digan a nadie esto.

\- Dios mío.

\- Por favor, vayan a los botes salvavidas rápido.

.

Mientras que en cubierta abajo…

Nico y Honoka eran esposadas en uno de los tubos de la habitación.

\- ¿Quién se encargará de ellas?

\- Yo lo haré – dijo uno de los mozos de Gendo.

Los oficiales se fueron dejando al hombre con las dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué nos harán?

\- El señor Gendo me dijo que les diera su merecido por haber coqueteado con su hija y su prometida.

\- ¿Su merecido?

\- Sí – y sin más que decir y en un acto de cobardía, el señor les propinó un golpe a ambas en el estómago, sacándoles el aire – algo como eso.

\- M-Maldito – dijo Nico respirando a duras penas.

\- ¿P-Por qué nos haces esto?

\- Simplemente es mi trabajo.

.

En el puente de la proa…

\- ¡Capitán!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Señor, el Carpathia dice que viene a 17 nudos, vienen a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Es el único que respondió?

\- Sí, el único cerca. Dice que llegarán aquí en 4 horas.

\- ¿Qué? – el capitán miró incrédulo - ¿4 horas?

\- ¿Señor?

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Señor!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Los botes están listos, ¿comenzamos a tirarlos?

\- S-Sí, mujeres y niños primero.

.

Los oficiales comenzaron a atraer a los pasajeros, aunque solamente se comenzaron a llamar a las mujeres y niños.

El primer bote salvavidas se llenó con una modesta cantidad de pasajeros y comenzó a ser descendido.

Mientras tanto, algunos oficiales emitieron luces de bengala que para algunos niños era un espectáculo lindo, pero realmente lo que no sabían era que esto… era una señal de auxilio.

Una vista más alejada del barco, mostró como la proa del barco, comenzaba a hundirse.

.

En el camerino donde tenían a Nico y Honoka, el agua cubría casi en su totalidad la ventanilla.

Las chicas estaban algo sudadas por los golpes que habían estado recibiendo de parte del señor.

-Veo que las cosas no marchan bien – dijo el señor – ni modo chicas, dicen que la nave está mal, así que me voy.

\- ¿A-A dónde vas?

\- Pues no me quiero morir, eso es seguro.

\- Eres un hijo de puta – dijo Nico.

\- Sí, porque un hijo de puta haría esto – antes de decir otra cosa le propinó otro golpe en el abdomen a ambas chicas que no podían hacer nada por tener las manos esposadas.

.

De vuelta en el área de los botes…

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo una chica rubia llegando con una peli morada al área de botes – aquí estás.

\- Eli, Nozomi, que bueno que están bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No lo sé, pero lo mejor es abordar el bote salvavidas.

\- No puede ser – dijo Nozomi en estado en shock.

\- Nozomi, no creas que esto es tu culpa.

\- E-Elicchi, sabía que algo malo sucedería, lo sabía.

\- No te preocupes Nozomi, no quiero que te intrigue algo así, después de todo, estamos juntas ¿no?

\- Elicchi.

\- Hija, ¿a poco tú y Nozomi-chan ya formalizaron?

\- P-Pues…

\- Me alegro por ambas – dijo Elisa viendo a su hija y a su nuera.

\- ¡Necesito mujeres y niños! – decía un oficial – vengan las mujeres y los niños.

\- ¿Vamos? – dijo Eli mirando a Nozomi.

\- Sí – el apretón de manos que tenía era fuerte y sabían que sería irrompible.

\- Vamos, suban – dijo la señora Ayase subiendo a su hija y a su mejor amiga al bote salvavidas.

La señora Ayase ayudó a varias mujeres a subir al bote, antes de subir ella.

Mientras tanto, los padres de Umi y Maki, y ellas incluidas, estaban casi para subir.

\- ¿Hay lugar para dos Caballeros? – dijo Kenji.

\- Lo siento señor, solo mujeres y niños.

Umi veía a algunas mujeres despidiéndose de sus parejas, Maki igual vio esto.

\- ¿Ordenarán los botes según la clase? – preguntó Sora – espero que no vayan muy llenos.

Esto dejó ya en el límite de la paciencia a Umi quien no aguantó más tanta estupidez.

\- ¡Cállate madre! – gritó Umi para sorpresa de los demás - ¿no lo entiendes?

\- Umi.

\- ¡Ningún Umi padre! ¿Es que no lo entienden? El agua está helada y no hay suficientes botes ni para la mitad del barco.

\- Umi, cálmate.

La peli azul miró desafiante a su padre mientras Maki sabía que su mejor amiga estaba rompiendo muchos estragos y eso… la dejaría libre también.

\- ¿Vienen? – dijo Elisa junto a su hija y su mejor amiga – Sora-san, Reina-san, los asientos de primera clase están aquí.

Las madres de ambas jóvenes subieron al bote salvavidas en el que estaba las jóvenes Ayase junto con la pequeña Nozomi.

\- ¿En verdad no hay botes salvavidas sufrientes? – preguntó Kenji.

\- No, la mitad del pasaje morirá – respondió Umi.

\- Por lo menos no la mejor mitad – respondió Gendo.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices padre?

\- Debimos haber conservado ese dibujo – dijo el señor Sonoda.

\- Eres un maldito padre – dijo Umi con total furia.

\- Ven Umi-san – dijo Elisa – tú también Maki-san.

\- Maki, Umi-san, suban al bote – dijo Reina casi como en orden.

\- Umi, Maki-san, suban al bote – Sora lo decía más como una orden.

Maki y Umi se miraron una a la otra y finalmente decidieron algo.

-No subiremos a los botes – dijeron ambas para impresión de sus padres.

\- ¿Umi?

\- ¿Maki?

Las dos chicas comenzaron a alejarse de los botes mientras sus padres las detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – dijo Maki.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – exclamó Gendo - ¡¿Te irás por una maldita pobretona?!

\- ¿Y tú Umi? ¡¿Serás la esposa de una hetaira?!

\- … - ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra – preferimos ser eso a que ser esposas y seguir siendo sus hijas.

Ambos señores se quedaron impresionados por esto, pero no darían su brazo a torcer e intentaron llevar a sus hijas a los botes, pero hicieron algo que no se lo esperaban.

Maki le dio un golpe en el estómago a su padre mientras Umi le dio un escupitajo en la cara a su progenitor mientras se iban del lugar.

\- ¡Umi! ¡Maki! – ambas madres llamaban a sus hijas para que volvieran.

\- Arríen el bote.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Nuestras hijas!

Las suplicas de ambas mujeres fueron ignoradas y el bote fue lanzado al mar… sin Umi y Maki.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto en el que Honoka y Nico estaban esposadas…

Las chicas miraban como el lugar ya comenzaba a llenarse con un poco de agua, es más, tuvieron que subirse a los tubos para evitar mojarse.

\- ¿Qué haremos Nico-chan? – preguntó Honoka.

\- No lo sé – dijo la peli negra mientras luchaba por quitarse las esposas.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdenos!

.

Mientras eso ocurría, Umi y Maki iban de cuarto en cuarto buscando a alguien.

\- ¿A quién buscas Umi?

\- Solo esa persona sabrá donde están Honoka y Nico.

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

\- ¡Señor Andrews!

Mientras tanto, el mencionado Andrews avisaba a todas las personas que salieran a cubierta a subir un bote salvavidas.

\- ¡Señor Andrews! – dijo Umi encontrando por fin al constructor del barco.

\- ¿Umi-san?

\- Gracias a Dios, dígame, ¿A dónde lleva el sargento de Marina alguien bajo arresto?

\- ¿Qué? – eso confundió al señor – deben ir a un bote de inmediato.

\- ¡No! – respondió Maki – lo haremos con o sin ayuda.

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Por favor.

\- Bien, miren, tomen el elevador hacia abajo, van a la izquierda por el pasillo de tripulantes, luego a la derecha e izquierda en la escalera. Llegarán a un pasillo largo.

.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó Nico tratando de zafarse de las esposas.

\- N-Nico-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso – dijo Honoka mirando hacia la puerta, la cual por debajo estaba llegando cada vez más agua.

\- Esto está mal.

.

Umi y Maki corrían hacia el elevador, pero al llegar.

-Lo siento, pero están cerrados – le decía a una pasajera que quería bajar.

\- Necesito bajar – dijo Umi.

\- Lo lamento, pero están cerrados.

Maki miró preocupada la situación que pasaban, hasta que…

\- ¡Ya me cansé de ser amable! – dijo Umi llevándose al encargado del elevador con él - ¡Llévenos abajo! ¡Maki, sube!

\- S-Sí.

Debían darse prisa.

El Titanic… comenzaba a hundirse.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	8. Una decisión difícil

**¡Suban a los botes!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__El hundimiento se acelera y las cosas se complican. Nico y Honoka fueron acusadas injustamente y ahora Umi y Maki irán a rescatarlas sabiendo que el barco está naufragando. Veremos que sucede. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El barco había chocado con un iceberg y eso había provocado que el gran navío comenzara a naufragar y para empeorar las cosas, Honoka y Nico fueron acusadas injustamente de robo y llevadas a los camarotes abajo del barco.

Umi y Maki van a su rescate.

Las dos chicas se metieron en el elevador, el cual estaba cerrado debido al hundimiento, del cual muchas personas no estaban enteradas.

Mientras ambas chicas bajaban, se notaba la impaciencia en ellas por llegar hacia abajo, pero cuando estaba bajando, de la nada, agua comenzó a entrar desde abajo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Señoritas, voy a volver a subir – decía el elevadorista tratando de volver hacia arriba.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo haga! – decía Umi.

\- ¡Por favor! – decía Maki.

Sabiendo que la cosa se complicaría, Umi abrió la puerta del elevador y se fue junto con Maki.

\- ¡Regresen! ¡Volveré a subir!

Umi y Maki ignoraron esto y solo caminaron por un pasillo el cual estaba inundado.

\- ¡Voy a subir!

El encargado del elevador sin opción alguna, subió de nuevo, llevándose consigo el elevador y ambas chicas solo miraron como el hombre se iba.

Sin opción, ambas fueron por los pasillos que estaban con agua en el piso. Siguieron la ruta dada por Andrews para llegar hacia el lugar en el que tenían a Honoka y Nico esposadas.

Eran una gran cantidad de pasillos, pero aun así estaban pasando por la fría agua, y a eso sumarle que estaban fallando algunas luces en los pasillos.

Pero esto no les importaba, Maki y Umi seguían caminando aun en los pasillos en el que el agua aumentaba el nivel.

\- ¿Dónde estarán?

\- Ni idea – dijo la peli roja para luego gritar - ¡Nico-chan!

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Si gritamos sus nombres, sabremos donde están.

\- Buena idea – Umi hizo lo mismo que Maki - ¡Honoka!

Ambas chicas gritaban el nombre de sus amadas.

Mientras que con ellas…

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo Honoka.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Honoka! – se escuchó un grito de una voz.

\- ¡Nico-chan!

\- Esa voz… - Nico supo de quien se trataba - ¡Maki-chan!

\- ¡Umi-chan!

Umi y Maki escucharon la voz de sus amadas provenientes de un cuarto.

\- ¡Honoka! ¡Nico!

\- ¡Umi-chan! – gritaba Honoka.

\- ¡Estamos aquí!

Umi y Maki llegaron a la habitación en la que Nico y Honoka estaban esposadas.

\- ¡Honoka! – Umi corrió hacia la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – Maki hizo lo mismo.

\- Umi-chan – Honoka recibió a la peli azul dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Maki-chan – la peli roja hizo lo mismo con la peli negra.

\- ¡Umi-chan, yo no fui! – dijo Honoka – yo no robé ese diamante.

\- ¡Lo sé! – dijo Umi – lo lamento, debí creerte.

\- Deben hallar el duplicado de la llave – dijo Nico – Maki-chan, háyalo.

\- Sí – la peli roja se fue a buscar la llave en la mesa y distintos lugares que había.

\- Umi-chan, la llave es plateada y pequeña – dijo la peli jengibre mientras su amada peli azul buscaba la llave.

Había un estante con muchas llaves en el que Umi y Maki buscaron si cesar la llave.

\- ¿Cuál es? – dijo Nico.

\- Es plateada y pequeña.

\- ¿Pequeña y paletada? – dijo Umi buscando la llave, pero no la hallaba – no hay llave plateada, todas son doradas.

\- ¿No es alguna de esas?

\- No, es plateada y pequeña – dijo Honoka.

\- Chicas – dijo Nico deteniendo la búsqueda de las chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo saben que no fuimos nosotras?

\- No lo supimos – dijo Maki – lo sabíamos desde un principio ¿verdad Umi?

\- Sí.

El pequeño momento de las chicas se vio interrumpido cuando el agua comenzó a subir de nivel en el lugar.

\- ¡No hay llave! – dijo Maki.

\- ¡Chicas, vayan por ayuda! – dijo Nico.

\- No te dejaré aquí – dijo Maki – no quiero dejarte Nico-chan.

\- No te dejaré tampoco Honoka – dijo Umi que luchaba por que no se salieran las lágrimas.

\- Umi-chan, ve a buscar ayuda, estaré bien – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Vayan!

Umi y Maki decidieron ir a buscar ayuda, dejando a sus amadas solas un momento mientras salían.

Ambas jóvenes buscaban en los pasillos inundados del barco a ver si hallaban a alguna persona.

Subieron incluso a algunos de los que estaban secos, pero para su desgracia, no hallaron a nadie.

\- ¡¿No hay una puta persona que nos ayude?!

\- Maki, no hables de ese modo.

\- ¡Me vale mierda Umi! Nico-chan y Honoka pueden morir en estos momentos por este maldito barco y no hay nadie que nos puede ayudar.

\- Maki.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso – dijo señalando una caja de vidrio en la que había un hacha.

\- ¿Un hacha?

\- Vamos.

Ambas fueron al cuarto en el que estaban sus amadas, pero cuando llegaron, vieron como el agua estaba subiendo rápidamente en el lugar.

\- ¡Maldición, está helada! – dijo Maki que el agua le llevaba a la cintura.

\- Esta agua está como el hielo – dijo Umi.

\- Y lo dices tú.

Ambas llegaron al lugar en el que las chicas estaban aun esposadas.

\- ¡Ya llegamos!

\- ¿Traen un hacha?

\- Sí, con esto tal vez les rompamos las esposas – dijo Umi.

\- Esperen – dijo Nico – primero entrena eso.

\- ¿Entrenar eso?

\- Sí, mira, dale al armario – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿Por qué al armario?

\- Para que entrenes Umi – dijo Nico – dale al armario y haz un agujero.

\- Bien – Umi tomó bien el hacha y le dio con fuerza al armario de madera de roble – ¿así?

\- Sí, ahora vuelve a darle.

\- Bien – dijo Umi tomando de nuevo el hacha, pero le dio a un lado del agujero original – maldición.

\- No importa, ya entrenaste – dijo Nico - ahora dale a las esposas.

\- ¿A-A las esposas?

\- Sí, necesito que les des.

\- B-Bien.

\- Tu puedes Umi-chan – dijo Honoka.

Umi estaba muy nerviosa mientras sostenía el hacha frente a las esposas que tenía Nico.

Sin más, lanzó el hachazo y logró romper las esposas de Nico.

\- ¡Lo lograste! – dijo Nico liberada y luego siendo abrazada por cierta peli roja - ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¡Te extrañé! – dijo.

\- Ya no te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- Váyanse – dijo Umi al dúo.

\- No nos iremos Umi, no sin ustedes.

\- Ya las alcanzaremos Maki-chan – dijo Honoka – solo espérennos arriba.

\- No me quiero ir sin ti Umi – dijo la peli roja.

\- Ya vamos a estar juntas – dijo Umi – vete Maki.

\- P-Pero…

\- Espero que lleguen arriba pronto – dijo Nico llevándose a Maki – cuídate Honoka.

\- N-Nico-chan… - Maki fue arrastrada por Nico hasta salir de la habitación dejando solas a Umi y Honoka.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Umi.

\- He estado en peores, sé que podemos salir de esta.

\- Sí – Umi tomó el hacha mientras se preparaba para lanzar – Honoka, trataré de hacerlo bien.

\- Confío en ti Umi-chan – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- Sí.

La peli azul tomó el hacha y confiando en las cosas que había aprendido de su padre, dejó caer el hacha y pudo romper las esposas de la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Lo lograste Umi-chan! – dijo Honoka lanzándose a la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Sí! – Honoka le dio un beso a la peli azul, muy apasionado.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Qué fría está el agua!

\- Vámonos, Maki y Nico nos esperan.

\- Sí.

Las dos salieron del lugar y miraron a Nico y Maki en las escaleras del pasillo.

\- ¡Chicas! – Nico hizo que se apuraran.

\- Ya vamos – Honoka iba hacia adelante, pero una de las paredes se derrumbó, inundando más la sala e impidiendo el paso de las chicas.

\- ¡Umi! ¡Honoka! – gritó Maki.

\- ¡Suban! ¡Buscaremos otra salida! – dijo Honoka.

\- ¿Otra salida? ¿Están locas?

\- Sí – dijo Umi mientras ella y Honoka se iban por otro lado.

.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta, varios botes salvavidas habían sido lanzados al mar.

\- ¡Remen! ¡Remen! – decía un oficial que iba guiando uno de los botes salvavidas que estaban en el mar.

Varios botes iban saliendo del barco con varios pasajeros en ellos, mientras se veía como el lujoso Titanic se había hundido en parte de la proa.

En uno de los botes, se miraba a las señoras Nishikino y Sonoda viendo el barco con expresión de suma tristeza. Con ellas estaba Elisa Ayase junto a su hija y mejor amiga.

\- Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días – dijo la rusa mayor.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué ocurrirá con las demás personas? – dijo Eli.

\- No lo sé hija, no lo sé.

Del barco comenzaron a salir más bengalas hacia el cielo, realmente era un desastre este hundimiento.

Desde el cielo, solo se miraba el océano Atlántico y una pequeña luz que lanzaba bengalas. Este era el Titanic, que naufragaba y lanzaba señales de auxilio para alguna nave que estuviera cerca.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta del barco, Gendo Nishikino y Kenji Sonoda buscaban a sus hijas, sin éxito por ahora.

En los botes era otro cuento. Muchas mujeres eran separadas de sus maridos para abordadas a los botes.

\- ¿Hallaste algo? – preguntó Gendo.

\- No, no está en estribor – dijo Kenji.

\- Maldición – dijo el señor Nishikino – y este idiota no deja subir hombres.

\- Descubrí que un bote del otro lado deja subir hombres.

\- Bien, esta será nuestra jugada, debemos apresurarnos, vamos.

Ambos hombres fueron a idear su plan.

.

Mientras que, en uno de los pasillos, una puerta fue rota y salieron de ahí, Umi y Honoka.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que hacen? – dijo uno de los oficiales que vio como las dos chicas entraron a la fuerza – deberán pagar eso, es propiedad de White Star.

\- ¡Cállate! – dijeron ambas al oficial.

.

\- ¡Bajen el bote! – dijo uno de los oficiales.

\- ¡Sr. Lightoller! ¿Por qué van medio llenos? – dijo Andrews llegando al lugar.

\- Ahora no Sr. Andrews…

\- ¡¿Por qué llenan los botes a la mitad?!

\- No queremos que se vayan al fondo…

\- ¡Vi un bote con solo 12 personas! ¡12! En un bote para 60 personas.

\- No estamos seguros del peso Sr. Andrews – dijo el oficial Lightoller – pueden hundirse con muchas personas.

\- ¡Mentira! – dijo Andrews – los probaron en Belfas con un peso de 70 hombres. ¡Llénelos por el amor de Dios!

\- B-Bien – el oficial no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden - ¡Más mujeres y niños por aquí!

.

En la parte baja del barco, una puerta se abría y se miraba a varias personas mirar el mar, entre ellas, Joan.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Joan.

\- Ni idea.

\- Vuelvan a entrar, esta no es una salida – dijo un oficial.

.

\- ¡No pueden tenernos aquí como animales! – dijo un hombre de tercera clase mientras hablaba con uno de los oficiales que tenían la puerta para los de tercera clase cerrada.

\- ¡Vamos a morir ahogados!

\- Hasta que nos den ordenes, deberán permanecer aquí – dijo el oficial.

Honoka y Umi llegaron hasta aquí y esa celda era el puente hacia la libertad de ambas.

Honoka subió rápidamente y se puso al frente.

\- ¡Abran la puerta! – dijo la chica de cabello peli jengibre.

\- ¡Por dios, hay mujeres y niños aquí abajo!

\- Hasta que recibamos ordenes, permanecerán aquí.

\- **Come mierda** – le dijo el chico de nombre Rafael en español.

Mientras bajaba, se halló con alguien.

\- ¿Honoka-san? – dijo el chico.

\- Rafael-san, esto es malo.

\- ¿Se conocen? – dijo Umi.

\- Umi-chan, él es Rafael Díaz, Rafael-san, ella es mi novia Umi-chan.

\- Al final te la conseguiste Honoka-san.

\- Jeje, si – dijo con nerviosa la peli jengibre.

En eso, viene una cara familiar para ambos.

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¡Joan-san! – la peli jengibre recibió un pequeño brazo de parte del mexicano – ya se fueron todos los botes.

\- Esta mierda se inunda.

\- Debemos salir de aquí, vámonos.

.

En la habitación de la familia Sonoda…

Kenji estaba poniendo varios fardos de dinero en su abrigo, mientras tanto saqueaba su propia caja fuerte.

\- ¡Voy con mi propia suerte! – dijo el señor.

\- También yo – dijo Gendo mientras mostraba como escondía una pistola en su saco.

\- Bien jugado amigo mío – Kenji finalmente cerró la caja fuerte… para nunca verla más.

.

Umi, Honoka, Rafael y Joan iban corriendo por los pasillos buscando una salida hacia la superficie.

\- ¡Acá! – dijo Honoka subiendo por unas escaleras que iban hacia una salida, pero estaban unas bardas que estorbaban la salida.

\- Regresen a la escalera principal, regresen a la escalera principal – decía el oficial.

\- Abra la puerta – dijo Honoka.

\- Regresen a la escalera principal.

\- ¡El barco se hunde! – dijo Umi – abra la puerta.

\- Por favor, vayan a otra escalera.

\- Maldición – dijo la peli jengibre en voz baja para luego explotar mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¡Abra la puerta maldito hijo de puta!

Honoka, ya harta, fue hacia atrás y miró un banco de madera y supo que hacer.

\- ¡Joan-san, Rafael-san! ¡Ayúdenme!

\- ¡Sí! – ambos mexicanos ayudaron a la chica a arrancar del piso de madera el banco, cosa que lograron.

\- Vamos a derribar la puerta – dijo la chica - ¿listos?

\- Tu da la orden Honoka-san.

\- ¡Dejen eso! – decía el oficial.

\- ¡1, 2, 3! ¡Ahora!

Los jóvenes lograron derribar la puerta con mucha fuerza y eso hizo que todas las personas pudieran pasar.

\- ¿Qué hacen? No pueden pasar.

\- **Callase puto** – dijo Joan dándole un gancho izquierdo al oficial, desmayándolo.

.

El llenar los botes se había vuelto más difícil.

Las cosas se habían descontrolado, los pasajeros atemorizados buscaban subir a los botes a como diera lugar, pero los oficiales daban todo de sí para evitar esto.

Umi y Honoka llegaron a la cubierta por fin. No iban solas, Joan y Rafael también iban con ellas.

Por el momento buscaban a Maki y Nico para ver si estaban bien.

Llegó un momento en el que las cosas se estaban complicando para nuestra pareja.

En uno de los botes que estaban en babor, se hallaba el oficial Murdoch junto a Gendo

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – dijo el oficial.

\- Siguen en popa.

\- No puede ser – dijo el oficial.

\- Sr, Murdoch – Gendo lo detuvo - ¿tenemos un acuerdo no?

El señor Nishikino metió un fardo de dinero en el abrigo del oficial.

.

El barco seguía naufragando y las esperanzas se veían reducidas para muchas personas que ya veían su fin.

\- ¡Solo mujeres y niños! – decían uno de los oficiales de los pocos botes que quedaban.

\- Esto está mal – dijo Honoka para luego mirar a Rafael – ve a buscar del otro lado.

\- ¿Del otro lado?

\- Sí, ve – Rafael se fue a buscar al otro lado a ver si había más botes.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Honoka? – preguntó Umi.

\- Sí, solo necesitamos algo de tiempo.

.

En el bote de hombres, Kenji llegó donde estaba Gendo.

\- ¡Gendo! ¡La hallé a Umi!

\- ¿Y Maki?

\- No la encontré, pero creo que están por allá.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- Del otro lado, esperando un bote… con la muchacha de tercera clase.

\- ¿Con ella? – Gendo miró su bote que pronto sería botado – maldición.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Vamos.

Ambos señores fueron a buscar a la peli azul y a la peli roja para traerlas de vuelta.

Mientras que en el mismo bote…

Ismay, el Presidente de la White Star Line, estaba montando más pasajeros al bote.

-Bien, estupendo – dijo el hombre quien miró de reojo a algunos oficiales que estaban distraídos – está es mi oportunidad.

Sin más, se subió al bote salvavidas.

\- ¡Bájenlo por izquierda! – dijo Murdoch que luego notó la presencia de Ismay, pero no dijo nada, es más, el oficial puso mala cara ante esto – bájenlo.

El bote comenzó su descenso, Ismay puso cara de satisfacción. Su vida estaba salvada, aunque eso le traería consecuencias a futuro.

.

Volviendo donde estaban Umi y Honoka…

Los botes estaban siendo llenados por madres e hijos que se separaban de sus padres.

\- ¡Démela! – dijo un oficial quitándole una niña de unos 6 años de edad.

\- ¡No papá! ¡No quiero irme sin mi papá! – decía la niña mientras subía al bote salvavidas con su madre.

\- No te preocupes nena, hay otro bote para los papis, solo es un adiós por ahora – dijo el señor que era el padre de la niña.

Umi miraba esto y de la nada sintió una presencia detrás.

\- ¿Umi?

\- ¡Maki! ¡Nico! – dijo la peli azul mirando a las dos jóvenes, eso sí, Umi abrazó con fuerza a Maki.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – Honoka abrazó con fuerza a la peli negra.

\- Sí, sí, me alegro de verte también Honoka.

\- ¿Ya no hay botes?

\- Se acaban – dijo Umi – necesitamos irnos de aquí.

\- ¡Aún queda espacio para tres personas! – dijo un oficial.

\- Suban, Maki, Nico.

\- No Umi, no nos iremos sin ustedes.

\- No importa, subiremos a otro bote.

\- Solo quedan tres espacios, una de ustedes quedará.

\- Yo lo haré – dijo Honoka ganándose la mirada de todos, pero en especial la de Umi.

\- Honoka, no me iré sin ti.

\- No, te tienes que ir junto a Nico-chan y Maki-chan.

\- Honoka… - la voz de Umi comenzaba a rasgarse – no me quiero ir sin ti.

\- No quiero Honoka.

\- Sube al bote – Honoka comenzó a llevar a Umi al bote – ustedes también chicas.

\- S-Sí – Maki y Nico subieron al bote por orden de Honoka, asegurando así su seguridad.

\- Vamos, sube al bote – dijo Kenji llegando al lugar sorprendiendo a las chicas.

\- Padre.

\- Ten – el señor le dio el abrigo de su parte para que la chica se cubriera del frio.

\- Sonoda-san – Honoka miraba al señor, para luego ver a otra persona que venía detrás de él y era el padre de Maki.

\- No te preocupes por nosotros Umi – dijo Kenji – hice un trato con un oficial del otro lado. Kousaka-san, yo y Gendo subiremos al bote y sobreviviremos.

\- Hazlo Umi-chan – dijo Honoka.

\- Pero Honoka…

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Soy una sobreviviente nata, puedo con esto. Ve, cuida de Maki-chan y Nico-chan.

\- … - Umi ya con el corazón en la mano solo se subió en el bote junto a su mejor amiga y pareja.

\- ¡Bote lleno! ¡Bájenlo! – dijo el oficial mientras el bote era bajado de su sitio.

Umi no dejaba de ver a la peli jengibre que la veía cuando esta era bajada.

\- La engañaste – dijo el señor Sonoda.

\- Sí, igual que usted.

\- Sí.

\- No hay ningún arreglo ¿verdad? – dijo Honoka mirando a Umi.

\- Sí lo hay – dijo el señor mientras Honoka lo miraba – pero no te beneficiará a ti.

Honoka al saber eso, se entristeció un poco, pero supo que su amada Umi estaría a salvo y eso la alegraba.

.

**N/A. Insertar "**Titanic – The Heart of the Ocean**"**

.

\- ¡Sigan bajándolo! – decían los oficiales mientras Umi solo veía el ambiente.

La peli azul miraba los niveles que bajaban, mientras volteaba a ver a Honoka que la veía fijamente.

También vio a las niñas que lloraban por su padre que no estaba con ellas.

Una vez más miró hacia Honoka que solo la veía fijamente y, por último, miró a su mejor amiga que iba abrazando a Nico, esta última se veía algo triste mientras le echaba mirada a Honoka que se quedaba en el puente.

Umi sabía que tenía algo que hacer y lo que haría, sería riesgoso, pero estaba dispuesta a correrlo.

\- Nico, cuida de Maki – dijo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Adiós.

Umi sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando iban pasando por las ventanas de los pasillos, saltó del bote y cayó en el borde, por lo cual varias personas la ayudaron a volver al Titanic.

\- ¡Umi! – gritó Maki.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – gritó Honoka al ver a su amada que volvía al barco.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Umi?! – gritó Nico.

\- Umi-chan – Honoka supo que debía hacer y salió corriendo hacia los pasillos en donde tal vez se hallaba a su querida peli azul.

Umi corría por los pasillos mientras Honoka hacia lo mismo yendo para allá.

Justo cuando la peli jengibre llegó hacia escalera de la primera clase, miró a Umi que estaba llegando.

Al verse ambas, corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – dijo Honoka mientras la besaba.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo la chica con ojos llorosos y la voz igual – tú lo dijiste ese día ¿no? Tu saltas, yo salto.

\- Umi-chan.

\- Ya podemos estar juntas – dijo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

Todo esto fue visto por el padre de Umi y el de Maki.

\- ¿En serio desperdiciará su vida con una tercermundista?

\- Parece que perdimos a nuestras hijas – dijo Gendo – malditas pobretonas.

\- ¡Maldita! – Kenji tomó el arma del abrigo de Gendo y comenzó a disparar a Honoka, que de suerte miró su intención y logró esquivarlo.

La persecución no fue tanto y ambas lograron llegar al puente en donde se mezclaron con la gente y no podrían darles alcance.

Cuando Kenji no le pudo dar alcance y las perdió de vista, solo pudo maldecir su suerte.

\- ¡Espero que sean muy felices juntas! – gritó el señor Sonoda.

\- ¿Te diste por vencido?

\- Jajaja – reía de forma sarcástica.

\- ¿De qué te reías?

\- Recordé que puso el corazón del Mar en el abrigo que yo llevaba… ¡y le puse el abrigo a ella!

.

Mientras que con ambas…

\- ¿Lo perdimos? – dijo Honoka.

\- Creo que sí – en eso, Umi notó el agua que subía en proa – Honoka, ya no hay botes, debemos salir de aquí.

\- Vamos a la popa.

.

\- ¡Bajen ese bote! – decía un oficial mientras trataban de bajar uno de los dos últimos botes que quedaban.

El bote cayó al suelo, pero se dio vuelta, mientras que el otro bote estaba aún con los cabos (**cuerdas**) sujetos.

\- ¡Solo mujeres y niños! – decía el oficial.

Mientras que el capitán Smith solo miraba el desastre que causaba el hundimiento del navío.

\- ¿Capitán? – dijo una mujer de origen humilde mientras llegaba con una bebé - ¿A dónde debo ir para tomar un bote?

Esa confesión destrozó la poca calma de capitán y solo se fue al centro de mando en el que tenía su timón y todo y solo… se encerró en él.

La orquesta sinfónica del Titanic tocaba música desde hace varios minutos, pero al notar como la multitud enloquecía, se detuvieron.

-No tiene caso continuar.

\- Caballeros, creo que debemos separarnos por ahora – dijo el líder de la banda mientras los demás se iban y quedaba el solo con su violín.

Lo que no se esperaban era que el que se quedó comenzara a ejecutar su violín mientras los demás se iban del lugar.

Los demás miembros al ver esto, solo se unieron al tipo mientras ejecutaban sus instrumentos.

.

En la sala de primera clase…

\- ¡Señor Guggenheim! Su salvavidas.

\- No gracias, me vestí de gala y vamos a hundirnos como Caballeros – dijo el señor con traje elegante y sombrero de copa – te aceptaría un brandi.

.

Mientras la música sonaba, se veían varias escenas del barco con distintas personas que reaccionaban al hundimiento.

En la sala de fumadores de primera clase, estaba solo Andrews, el diseñador del barco, quien se destinaba a morir ya que se lamentaba no haber construido un barco más grande y resistente.

En otra habitación, estaban dos chicas, una de cabello naranja corto y la otra de cabello rubio oscuro.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan?

\- Duérmete Kayo-chin, cuando despertemos, estaremos mejor que nunca.

\- ¿Me lo juras?

\- Sí.

.

\- ¡Necesito mujeres y niños para llenar este bote!

\- No hay tiempo, el barco se hunde – decían varios hombres ahí presentes, entre ellos Joan y Rafael.

\- ¡Quiero orden!

\- ¡Tenemos un trato Murdoch! – dijo Kenji legando donde estaba el oficial.

\- … - el oficial no dijo nada y solo le tiró el fardo de dinero a la cara al señor Sonoda – tu dinero no puede comprar la vida de todas estas personas.

\- Maldito.

Varios hombres trataron de subirse al bote, pero Murdoch les disparaba ya sea en una pierna o hacia el cielo para evitar que ellos siguieran haciendo esto.

Pero en eso, cuando Murdoch lanzó un disparo al cielo, asustó a más de alguno y una de esas personas cayó en la espada de Rafael y lo empujó hacia el frente y Murdoch reaccionó al instante y le disparó en el abdomen al mexicano mayor.

\- ¡Rafa! – gritó Joan tomando a su amigo que no reaccionaba - ¡No, Rafa! ¡Oficial bastado!

Mientras Joan pedía ayuda para su amigo Rafael, Murdoch estaba ido por lo que hizo. Su consciencia lo mataría, por lo que hizo algo que nadie creía.

Uno de sus amigos oficiales miró a Murdoch quien le había la seña de adiós y se apuntaba con la pistola en la sien.

\- ¡No Will!

Fue demasiado tarde, el oficial Murdoch se pegó un tiro en la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo caía al mar.

El pánico se apoderó más de la multitud mientras la cosa se ponía fea.

Mientras que el capitán Smith que se había encerrado, miraba como el agua inundaba cada vez más el sitio de navegación.

El bote comenzó a inundarse ya que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, el agua subía y el barco naufragaba más rápido.

Joan le quitaba el salvavidas a su amigo Rafael, que había muerto por el disparo.

\- ¡Corten los cabos! – dijo un oficial mientras el bote comenzaba a flotar en el agua.

El bote seguía amarrado con cuerdas, por lo que Joan, una vez que le quitó el salvavidas a su fallecido amigo y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas junto a otras personas.

Kenji y Gendo subieron a ese bote ahora que el pánico se había apoderado ya que ya no importaba si eran mujeres y niños., ahora hasta hombres se subían.

El agua comenzó a llegar hasta más allá de la proa.

La orquesta terminó de tocar la melodía mientras miraban como el agua se subía hasta llegar casi a ellos.

\- ¡Caballeros, fue un honor tocar con ustedes esta noche!

El capitán Smith que se había encerrado, ahora se hallaba viendo como el agua había inundado finalmente todo el sitio y los vidrios que lo protegían, se rompieron inundó todo el lugar… ahogándolo en el acto.

Con la aceleración de la inundación, el barco comenzó a hundirse más rápido.

Honoka y Umi corrían a toda velocidad hacia la popa, además, mucha gente les estorbaba en el camino, más porque estaba lleno.

Joan iba hacia el bote que se había volcado cuando el agua comenzó a inundar más el bote.

El mexicano llegaba casi al bote, cuando se escucharon varias cuerdas romperse.

No supieron de que eran hasta que miraron como una de las chimeneas se había zafado.

Kenji y Gendo que estaban en el bote, miraban como la chimenea caía.

Joan que iba nadando hacia el bote, escuchó como si algo estaba cayendo y cuando volteó la mirada, miró como la chimenea caía hacia él.

\- ¡Nooooo! – gritó antes de que la gran chimenea naranja le cayera encima, matándolo al instante.

La ola del impacto hizo saliera mucha agua y casi voltear el bote en el que iban los progenitores de las dos chicas de primera clase, pero por gracia de dios o del diablo, se lograron salvar.

Umi y Honoka seguían subiendo hacia la popa a través de un tráfico de personas que buscaban lo mismo.

\- ¡Dios, voy hacia ti! Camino por el valle de la muerte – decía un hombre.

\- ¿No podría caminar más rápido por ese valle? – dijo Honoka apresurando el paso de ese señor.

La sala de primera clase se inundó por completo, matando a muchas personas en el acto.

Los pasillos se inundaron, puertas, paredes, todo se destruyó.

Desde afuera, las hélices del Titanic salían a vista, dando a indicar que la popa se estaba levantando y daba inicio al hundimiento definitivo del buque.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	9. Una promesa que jamás hay que olvidar

**¡Hay que subir rápido a un bote!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__LoL, ambos murieron como Fabricio y Tommy en la película. Honoka tratará de salvarse junto a Umi, el final de ambas aun no lo tengo bien planeado, ya veremos cómo sale. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Antes de comenzar, aviso que el próximo capítulo, que sería el último, se estrenará en 14 de abril, o sea, el martes, no el lunes.**

**Esto por dos razones:**

**#1. **Ese día el Titanic cumplirá 108 años desde el choque con el iceberg.

**#2. **Ese día también cumplo años así que lo haré como motivo de celebración.

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Remen! ¡Remen! – decía uno de los oficiales mientras los demás remaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras se veía como la popa del Titanic se levantaba mostrando las hélices que usaba para moverse.

La gente que estaba en la popa, se lanzaba al mar, sin importarle la gran altura a la que se arriesgaban.

Unos lo hacían más para salvarse de seguir y hundirse con el barco. Mientras seguían los segundos, el barco se levantaba más y más.

Honoka llevaba de la mano a Umi por camino de la popa.

La peli jengibre notaba como la gente se lanzaba hacia el agua.

En eso, pasaron frente a un padre que estaba con varias personas que estaban rezando. Honoka y Umi solo siguieron de paso.

\- ¡Roguemos! – dijo el padre – Santa María, madre de Dios, reza por nosotros los pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte…

\- Por acá – dijo Honoka llevando a Umi a través de la popa, la cual costaba caminar debido a la inclinación de esta.

\- ¡Vamos Umi-chan! – dijo la chica de ojos azules guiándola hasta el barandal de la popa.

Ambas llegaron al barandal y se agarraron de esta, y esto no fue el final.

La popa se elevó a pasos agigantados, ahora las hélices estaban en el aire y parte del barco estaba saliendo del barco.

Mientras las demás personas trataban de llegar a la popa y al barandal, se miraba en sus rostros el verdadero terror de estar en una situación parecida.

Umi miraba a todos estos mientras era abrazada por Honoka, esto más para protegerla y más para abrigarla del frío.

\- ¿Q-Que pasará con nosotros mamá? – decía un niño mientras abrazaba a su madre.

\- No te preocupes hijo, ya terminarán pronto.

Umi miró el barandal y recordó algo.

\- ¿Honoka?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Recuerdas este sitio? – dijo la peli azul – es el sitio en el que nos conocimos.

\- Umi – Honoka solo abrazó más fuerte a su amada y esta le correspondía fuerte el abrazo.

Los platos de la cocina, la vajilla nueva que recién hace unos días se estrenaba estaba destruyéndose mientras se caía por la inclinación del barco.

Los panes y la comida cayéndose de sus lugares… todo en el insumergible barco, se estaba destruyendo.

Los botes salvavidas seguían remando alejándose lo más que podían del barco mientras estaba hundiéndose. La popa seguía elevándose cada vez más y más, casi a un ángulo de 45 grados.

La gente se aglomeraba en la popa abarcando espacio mientras el lugar seguía haciendo estragos.

Las personas patinaban por los pasillos o caían hasta el fondo de este que era pura agua helada.

Las recamaras se destruían, haciendo que sus camas se hicieran, sus sillas se rompían estrellándose con estas o con la pared. Las habitaciones más lujosas que existieron en barco alguno de aquel entonces… eran ahora nada.

La gente lo seguía haciendo, había personas que seguían tirándose desde la parte alta del barco hasta el agua helada sin importarles la altura de donde se tiraban o el impacto, aunque fuera.

Pero uno de ellos no tuvo tanta suerte ya que, al tirarse, pegó sus piernas en una de las hélices por lo que posiblemente murió o se quedó sin piernas.

\- ¡Sujétate fuerte Umi-chan! – dijo Honoka mientras sentía como el barco se inclinaba más.

En los botes salvavidas, se veía a las madres de Maki y Umi mirando la escena con ojos súper llorosos. Esto era más, por sus hijas de las cuales no sabían si seguían vivas.

La escena era horrible de ver, el barco de los sueños… convertido en un desastre.

La señora Ayase miraba esto junto a sus hijas que solo se abrazaban no queriendo ver a la gente sufrir.

\- Dios mío – exclamó la rusa.

Ismay miraba su maravilloso barco todo un desastre y solo volteó la mirada sintiendo pena por esto.

.

En la sala de los interruptores de la luz…

\- ¡Apaguen los interruptores! – gritaba un oficial - ¡Apáguenlos!

Un hombre llegó hacia los interruptores, pero para su desgracia, tocó un mal fusible y este hizo corto circuito matándolo en el acto por electricidad.

Aunque para su desgracia, ese corto circuito, hizo que la luz en todo el barco se fuera.

El Titanic, quedó a oscuras, y nadie poder ver nada.

La noche era oscura, no había luna en el cielo por lo que nadie podía ver nada.

Todas las personas en el barco gritaron del miedo ya que una cosa era estar en un barco que se hundía, pero otra era estar a oscuras.

Pero todo fue callado por un extraño ruido, como un poderoso estruendo.

Aunque nadie podía verlo, se miraba que, desde la parte de debajo del barco, se veía como la estructura comenzaba a desmoronarse.

En la superficie, el piso de madera comenzó a romperse, se hacían grietas mientras la estructura colosal también comenzaba a desmoronarse.

El ruido que causaba era molesto, pero finalmente sucedió.

Debido al ángulo de inclinación y al peso del barco, la popa no pudo con su propio peso y terminó cediendo.

El Titanic… se partió en dos.

La popa finalmente se desprendió del resto del barco, sorprendiendo a todos que seguían dentro de este.

Umi y Honoka solo se agarraron fuerte de la baranda mientras sentían como por alguna razón, el barco se "caía".

El resto de los pasajeros sintieron eso.

La popa cayó con fuerza sobre las personas que habían saltado y las aplastó con su gran peso o incluso, las que estaban cerca, las ahogó con la ola que provocó.

Fue un desastre de proporciones bíblicas ver eso.

Pero no fue todo.

Debido a la enorme fisura que provocó el rompimiento del bote, hicieron que se cayeran las dos chimeneas que quedaban.

El agua comenzó a llenar la fisura y eso hizo que la proa, que seguía unida a la popa, comenzara a arrastrar la popa, haciendo que se comenzara a elevar de nuevo, pero a una velocidad extrema.

La popa se levantó con llevando consigo algunos cuerpos que había aplastado al momento de caer.

La gente caía por toda la popa, estrellándose con cualquier cosa que encontraran y como estaba oscuro, nadie podía ver nada.

Honoka sentía que esto se ponía mal, así que actuó rápido.

\- ¡Hay que movernos! – dijo la chica saltando detrás el barandal – ven.

\- No puedo Honoka – dijo Umi con miedo.

\- ¡Dame la mano, te ayudaré!

La popa siguió elevándose hasta que quedó hasta un ángulo de 90 grados, totalmente levantada.

La gente que no había podido subirse al barandal, comenzó a hacer y topar con tubos, los maderos, incluso caían y chocaban contra otras personas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Honoka?

\- No lo sé,

\- ¡Alguien ayúdeme! – gritaban algunas personas mientras caían al fondo de la popa.

Luego de eso, se vendría la pesadilla.

Umi miraba a las personas que caían para chocar contra otras, realmente era una escena muy dura de ver.

Luego de eso, sintió como la nave comenzaba a bajar.

Efectivamente… se estaba hundiendo.

\- ¡Es el fin! – dijo Honoka mientras veía como la popa del barco se estaba hundiendo.

Las personas estaban súper asustadas por como el buque se estaba hundiendo.

El sonido metálico de la nave se escuchaba a menudo que se hundía.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Honoka! – Umi estaba muy aterrada mientras se acercaban más al agua.

\- Sujétate.

\- Dios mío.

El agua llegó hasta hélices hundiéndolas mientras la nave seguía bajando.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Honoka llamó la atención de la peli azul – el barco nos va a succionar cuando se hunda, así que respira hondo cuando diga.

\- S-Sí.

\- No dejes de patear hasta la superficie y no sueltes mi mano ¿bien?

\- Sí.

El agua ya estaba llegando donde ellas y ella casi las tocaba.

\- ¡Lo lograremos Umi-chan!

\- Confío en ti.

El agua llegó a su nivel.

\- ¡Ahora Umi-chan!

\- … - la peli azul solo respiró profundo mientras el agua finalmente las alcanzó llevándose con ellas… al Titanic.

El insumergible barco que se había llamado como el más seguro del mundo y cuyo apodo era el barco que ni el propio Dios podía hundir… se había hundido.

Mientras que debajo del agua, se veía a Umi y Honoka luchando por subir a la superficie juntas mientras se veía al Titanic cayendo al fondo del Atlántico.

Las chicas se habían tomado de la mano, pero la fuerza con la que el barco se hundió, las separó.

Umi buscó la mano de su amada, más no la pudo sentir más.

Sin aire ya en sus pulmones, la joven peli azul tuvo que salir a la superficie.

\- ¡Honoka! – gritaba la peli azul mirando para todos lados mientras buscaba a su amada peli jengibre, pero sus gritos era muy pocos - ¡Honoka! ¡Honoka!

Los sobrevivientes que quedaron flotando en el agua solo gritaban por sus vidas, el agua estaba muy helada y cada quien gritaba por ayuda.

Muchas personas pataleando tratando de buscar algunos lugares para quietarse el frio que estaba haciendo esa madrugada del 15 de abril.

Algunas personas luchaban por unos barriles para subirse en ellos, mientras tanto Umi buscaba desesperadamente a Honoka.

Llegó un momento en el que, nadando, un hombre tomó a Umi y trató de usarla como flotador.

\- ¡Honoka! – gritó Umi tratando de llamar a su amada.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Honoka llegó nadando a donde estaba su amada - ¡déjala!

El hombre no quiso soltar a la peli azul, entonces Honoka le dio varios golpes para que la liberara, cosa que al final logró.

\- ¡Honoka!

\- Ven Umi-chan – Honoka guío a través de los náufragos a su peli azul mientras buscaban algo.

\- Tengo frio Honoka.

\- Nada Umi-chan, nada.

La pareja finalmente llegó a un pedazo de madera de la escalinata del Titanic que se había zafado cuando el agua inundó la sala de primera clase.

\- ¡Sube! – Honoka ayudó a la peli azul a subir al pedazo de madera, pero cuando ella también iba a subir, la tabla se dio vuelta – solo sube tú, solo tu Umi-chan.

\- Honoka.

Umi estaba en la tabla mientras Honoka solo estaba al lado suyo, eso sí, siempre en el agua helada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí, el agua está sumamente helada, pero estaré bien – dijo la peli jengibre con bastante frio.

En eso, se escuchaba a un hombre con un pito mientras lo sonaba.

\- ¡Que regresen los botes!

\- Los botes vendrán por nosotras Umi-chan – decía Honoka – solo aguanta un poco más. Se tuvieron que alejar por la succión del barco, pero volverán, te lo aseguro.

\- ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Regresen! – eran varios de los gritos de las personas que estaban en el mar congelándose.

Mientras que en el bote en el que estaban las madres de Umi y Maki, solo veían la escena de lejos y escuchaban los gritos de las personas que pedían ayuda.

\- ¿No lo entienden? – dijo el oficial a cargo – si regresamos, les aseguro que hundirán el bote.

\- Cierre la boca, me está asustando – dijo Elisa alarmando un poco a sus hijas.

\- Siéntese señora.

\- Mamá, por favor, me asustas – dijo Eli.

\- ¡Díganme una cosa! – dijo el oficial - ¿quieren vivir o quieren morir?

\- No lo entiendo – dijo la rusa - ¡Sus esposos, incluso sus hijos están ahí y no harán nada!

\- ¡Señora, si no se calla la boca habrá un espacio más en el bote! – amenazó el oficial haciendo que la rusa se sentará mientras su hija y Nozomi la abrazaban.

Pero lo que no sabía Elisa Ayase, es que había algunos botes que estaban juntos mientras uno de ellos hacia un plan.

\- ¡Escúchenme! – dijo el oficial de uno de ellos – debemos regresar, transferiré a las mujeres y los niños de este bote al otro.

.

Pasaron varios minutos, casi la media hora desde que el Titanic se hundió en el fondo del Atlántico.

En el lugar en el que se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, ahora había solo murmullos.

El hombre con el silbato… había muerto.

\- ¿S-Se les hizo tarde? – dijo Umi muy débil por el frio.

\- Les tomará un par de minutos más – dijo Honoka luchando contra el frio – el organizar los botes. No sé tú, pero quiero escribir una carta a la White Star Line por esto.

\- Te amo Honoka – fue lo que dijo Umi mientras temblaba de frio y Honoka parecía estar debilitándose.

\- N-No hagas eso – dijo la peli jengibre temblando del frio y hablando con dificultad debido a este – aun no te despidas. Aun no ¿me entiendes?

\- Tengo mucho frio.

\- Escucha Umi-chan – habló Honoka – Tú vas a salir de aquí, vas a seguir adelante y tendrás muchos hijos. Los verás crecer y morirás calentita en tu cama. No aquí, no esta noche. No de esta forma ¿me entiendes?

\- N-No siento el cuerpo.

\- Ganar ese boleto… fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – a pesar del frio, Honoka siempre seguía con su típica personalidad – eso me trajo a ti y estoy agradecida por eso, Umi-chan. Mil gracias por haberte conocido.

\- Honoka.

\- Debes honrarme con esto – decía tomando las manos de la peli azul – prométeme que vas a sobrevivir, no te rendirás. No importa lo que pase o lo desesperada que estés. Prométemelo Umi-chan y nunca lo olvides.

\- Y-Yo… - la chica sentía una gran tristeza ya que sentía como si eso fuera una despedida, pero aun así no dudo – lo prometo.

\- Nunca lo olvides – le dijo la peli jengibre besando al mano de su amada.

\- Nunca lo olvidaré Honoka.

.

Varios minutos llegó un bote salvavidas al lugar del naufragio a buscar sobrevivientes, pero lo único que se veía, era un momento de cuerpos congelados y sin vida.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí con vida? – gritaba el oficial a cargo de ese bote mientras los otros oficiales a bordo alumbraban con sus linternas el lugar y buscando alguien vivo.

Una de las linternas alumbró incluso a una madre con su hija muerto, de unos 3 meses.

\- ¡Tardamos demasiado! – dijo - ¿Pueden oírme? ¡¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?!

Mientras que en la tabla en la que se hallaba Umi, solo miraba esta al cielo mientras cantaba en silencio.

En eso, sintió como una luz le deba en la cara y cuando miró, notó como un bote salvavidas pasaba por donde había unos muertos.

Eso llenó a Umi de alegría, aunque no lo pudo demostrar mucho ya que su cuerpo estaba muy débil por el frio.

\- Honoka – dijo la chica sujetando la mano de la peli jengibre que tenía los ojos cerrados – hay un bote.

\- … - la peli jengibre no dijo nada.

\- ¿Honoka? Hay un bote – decía la peli azul mientras veía como el bote se alejaba, pero más le llamó la atención que su amada no le respondiera.

\- … - Honoka seguía sin respuesta.

\- ¿Honoka? – la peli azul notó como su amada no respondía, por lo que sacudió un poco a Honoka – Honoka.

\- … - la chica no respondía.

\- Honoka – Umi solo agitaba la mano de la peli jengibre mientras comenzaba a llorar - ¡Honoka!

\- … - nunca recibió respuesta de la peli jengibre.

\- Honoka – Umi finalmente tuvo que aceptar la realidad que pasaba y solo se dedicó a llorar un poco en silencio por la pérdida de su amada y todo mientras el bote que la salvaría, se alejaba – vuelvan, por favor vuelvan.

La chica se levantó con la mente destrozada mientras rogaba por que volvieran, pero su voz estaba muy débil para llamarlos.

Miró a Honoka que estaba a su lado y solo la desató de la tabla y la tomó firmemente de las manos.

\- Jamás la olvidaré – dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba por última vez – Lo prometo.

Y finalmente dejó ir a su amada Honoka que se hundía en el mar… hasta más desaparecer.

Umi lloraba… pero no había tiempo de lamentarse, así que cumpliendo la promesa que hizo a Honoka, fue donde estaba el hombre con el silbato. Se lo arrebató y comenzó a sonarlo.

En eso, el sonido del silbato llegó a los oídos del oficial que dio marcha atrás hacia donde estaba Umi.

.

La Umi de 101 años tenía la mirada cerrada hasta que abrió los ojos para seguir contando su historia.

\- 1500 personas murieron en el océano, después de que el Titanic naufragó – dijo en su relato – había 20 botes y solo uno volvió. Uno

Las nietas y las hijas de Umi lloraban un poco escuchando el relato de la anciana. Incluso los tripulantes del barco estaban igual de conmovidos, incluso Lovett.

\- ¿Sabe a cuantos salvaron? Salvaron a 6 del agua, yo incluida – decía – 6 de 1500. Después de eso, las 700 personas en los botes solo tuvieron que esperar para morir, para vivir y por una solución que jamás llegarían.

.

De vuelta, eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y en los distintos botes salvavidas había distintas reacciones.

En uno de ellos se miraba a Ismay mirando melancólico el océano.

En otro, los señores Gendo y Kenji tomaban alcohol con otros hombres, esto más para mantener el calor.

Umi y Maki solo se abrazaban con fuerza mientras lloraban en silencio.

Las madres de Umi y Maki estaban abrazándose entre ellas y Elisa estaba con su hija y Nozomi abrazándose fuerte.

Mientras que Umi estaba en el bote que llegó a rescatarla envuelta en mantas, en eso, miró como un oficial hacia una seña con una bengala verde algún lugar.

2 horas después de que el Titanic naufragó, llegó la ayuda.

Un buque había llegado. El único barco que escuchó la voz de auxilio del Titanic.

Umi lo último que recuerda es que cuando abrió los ojos más animada, miró el nombre del barco que pasaría a la historia.

Carpathia.

Ya en el barco, la chica tenía una manta cubriéndole el pelo mientras miraba a varios lugares.

\- ¿Acaso… estoy sola? – dijo la peli azul con algo de tristeza.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Chicos y chicas!_

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic y el próximo martes 14 de abril es el final._

_Lamento por lo de Honoka, pero es algo que no se podía evitar._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Titanic

**¡Llegamos a puerto!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Al final siguieron y fueron rescatadas. Aunque la pobre Honoka no pudo salvarse, Umi deberá seguir adelante y Maki y Nico también. Aquí se define como termina. Gracias por apoyarme en este fic. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**A la fecha de que termino este fic, hoy 14 de abril, justamente se cumplen años desde que el Titanic chocó contra el Iceberg en 1912.**

**Acompáñenme al final de esta historia.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El Titanic.

El barco más grande jamás construido por el hombre, el cual se decía que era el más seguro, grande, lujoso y bello del mundo, había naufragado la madrugada de ese 15 de abril del año 1912.

La tragedia dejó muchos muertos que fallecieron por diversas causas, siendo las más comunes, el ahogamiento y la hipotermia.

Honoka Kousaka, la chica de la cual había enamorado a una chica de la alta sociedad, específicamente a Umi Sonoda, no pudo sobrevivir ya que ofreció su vida a cambio de que su amada peli azul estuviera a salvo.

Umi estaba en el bote Carpathia el cual fue el único que fue al rescate del Titanic cuando este naufragó.

Umi había logrado salvarse y subió al bote.

Pero esta vez… estaba sola.

Se le había dado una manta para que se cubriera la cabeza. Llevaba el mismo manto que le dio su padre cuando ella saltó del bote para estar con Honoka.

\- Honoka – los ojos ambarinos de la peli azul se llenaron de lágrimas, pero luchó por no derramar lágrima alguna – no lloraré, te lo prometí.

Debía ser la mujer fuerte que le había prometido a Honoka, debía ser fuerte.

Pero ahora, el problema era que estaba sola, sus padres de seguro murieron en el hundimiento, sus madres lograron subir a un bote, pero no miraba rastros de ellas.

Y luego, pensó en Maki y Nico.

Su mejor amiga y su pareja estaban sin aparecer.

\- ¿Me quedé sola? – dijo la peli azul - ¿Qué haré ahora?

\- No lo sé, tu dime – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

\- Esa voz – cuando volteó la mirada, notó esos ojos morados que tanto conocía - ¿Maki?

\- La misma – dijo sonriente la peli roja – y no vengo sola.

\- Veo que te salvaste Umi – dijo Nico.

\- ¿Cómo están tú y…? – antes de que Maki terminara su oración, recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Me alegro que estés bien! – dijo la chica – realmente me alegro.

\- No te preocupes tonta – dijo Maki – ya estamos bien.

\- Sí, me alegra mucho – dijo la peli azul para luego mirar a la más baja – veo que también resultaste sin heridas Nico.

\- Soy fuerte Umi, no creas que soy débil solo por ser pequeña – dijo con orgullo la peli negra – por cierto, Umi, ¿Dónde está Honoka?

\- … - Umi solo desvió la mirada mientras a Nico se le desvanecía la sonrisa del rostro.

\- ¿Umi? – Nico se acercó a la peli azul como sabiendo la respuesta – dime que no es cierto.

\- … -

\- ¡Umi, dime que no es cierto! - Nico tomó de los hombros a la peli azul mientras la agitaba - ¡¿Por qué dejaste que muriera?!

\- L-Lo siento – dijo Umi tratando de no quebrarse – e-ella… m-me salvó.

\- ¡¿Por qué dejaste que muriera?!

\- ¡Cálmate Nico-chan!

\- ¡Suéltame Maki-chan! ¡Mi mejor amiga ha muerto y pudiste evitarlo Umi!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – gritó mientras su voz se quebraba – ella dijo que yo tenía que vivir. Nos quedamos hasta que el Titanic se hundió. Quedamos a la deriva en el mar congelándonos. Encontramos una tabla, pero no cabíamos las dos. Y ella…

\- Umi – Maki tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras pensaba en la desgracia de su mejor amiga.

\- Umi, lo siento – dijo Nico llorando un poco – Honoka era mi mejor amiga… y sé que ella haría algo así.

\- Ella me salvó – dijo Umi – y quería que siguiera viviendo, que fuera fuerte… por eso no lloraré por esto.

\- No debes aguantarte el llanto.

\- Lo haré, fue una promesa a Honoka y la cumpliré.

\- Chicas – Nico miró hacia otro lado y cuando lo hizo, notó ciertas figuras que bajaban por unas escaleras.

\- ¿Nuestros padres? – dijo Umi mirando a sus padres.

\- ¿Sobrevivieron?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Maki alarmada – si nos hallan, nos obligarán a casarnos.

\- Lo sé, cúbranse bien el cabello con los mantos, así no las reconocerán.

De las escaleras que daban a la parte alta del barco, bajaron 4 personas.

\- Disculpen señores, aquí es tercera clase, no encontrarán a nadie aquí.

Los señores Nishikino y Sonoda iban caminando tratando de buscar a alguien, más específico a sus hijas.

Reina y Sora miraban hacia todos lados buscando a sus hijas mientras que Gendo y Kneji hacían eso también.

Maki y Umi miraban de reojo de vez en cuando a sus progenitores. Nico tenía la cara oculta con un trapo viejo, el cual hacia que pudiera ocultar bien su rostro.

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda de parte de los señores, siguieron por otro lado del barco, como dándose por vencidos.

.

**Narra Umi anciana…**

\- Esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres y a los de Maki. Supe tiempo después que fusionaron ambas familias sin nosotras, siempre pensaron que Maki y yo morimos en el naufragio. Aunque Maki y Nico subieron a un bote, nuestros padres debieron de pensar que tanto Maki como Nico saltaron de vuelta al Titanic y murieron – narraba – en fin, ambas familias se salvaron de la crisis financiera, más porque recibieron ayuda de la caridad. Pero la crisis del 1929 dejó a la familia Sonoda y a la Nishikino en la ruina completa y ese año, nuestros padres cometieron suicidio múltiple, ya que se pusieron una boca pistola en sus bocas esos años. O eso leí

.

Horas después, ya en la noche de ese 15 de abril, Umi, Maki y Nico miraban como había algo parecido a una estatua con una linterna en su mano derecha. Era la Estatua de la Libertad.

Habían llegado a Nueva York, el destino en el que venían a bordo del Titanic y que terminaron con el Carpathia.

La noche estaba lluviosa y la estatua se miraba bella.

A Honoka… le habría gustado verla.

Mientras las tres miraban la estatua, un oficial se acercó a ellas.

\- ¿Me pueden decir sus nombres por favor? – preguntó el oficial a lo que las tres se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Soy Nico. Nico Yazawa – se presentó la peli negra.

\- Soy Maki. Maki Yazawa – dijo la peli roja presentándose y tomando la mano de la peli negra.

\- Yo soy Umi – dijo la oji ámbar mirando a la estatua – Umi Kousaka.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo el oficial retirándose mientras las tres solo se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

.

\- Nunca encontramos nada de Honoka Kousaka – dijo Lewis – no hay ningún registro de ella.

\- No, no tendría por qué haber. Y no he hablado con nadie hasta el día de hoy – en eso, la señora miró a sus nietas, hija y nuera – ni siquiera a Kotori.

Las mujeres estaban llorando un poco, en especial You.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Maki Nishikino y… Nico Yazawa? – preguntó Lovett.

\- Ellas… cada quien tomó su rumbo y empezaríamos una nueva vida al llegar a Estados Unidos.

.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Umi mirando a las dos.

\- Vamos al… homenaje que le harán a las víctimas del Titanic.

\- Ya veo – la peli azul solo acompañó a sus dos amigas al lugar.

.

**Narra Umi anciana.**

Aunque usted señor Lovett me preguntó por otra cosa, no cabe decir que hicimos algunas cosas antes de tomar rumbos distintos.

.

Umi, Maki y Nico asistieron a un evento en el que se entrevistó a Ismay, el dueño de la White Star Line para que diera su opinión sobre este desastre.

Luego de un discurso en el que la sociedad se tomó a mal y catalogó al hombre de cobarde, las chicas fueron a un parque de la ciudad, que, de suerte, estaba desolado y no había nadie.

Las chicas solo miraban el cielo de la Gran Manzana.

\- ¿Qué harán a partir de ahora? – dijo Umi a las dos chicas.

\- No lo sé – dijo Maki – no tenemos un apoyo económico, de suerte tenemos un poco de dinero de la caridad publica, pero veremos que haremos.

\- Tengo planeado poner un negocio, a lo mejor poco a poco comenzamos a progresar.

\- ¿Sobre qué lo harán?

\- ¿Se lo decimos?

\- Sí – Maki miró a su novia asintiendo.

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

\- Verás Umi, Maki-chan y yo queremos poner una pequeña clínica de doctoras.

\- ¿Doctoras? – Umi quedó impresionado – de Maki me lo esperaría, pero de ti Nico ¿en serio?

\- Bueno, desde que murió mi padre, me quise dedicar a ser enfermera o doctora, pero nunca tuvimos los recursos para sobresalir.

\- Vaya, al menos podrán hacer algo juntas.

\- ¿Y tú Umi? – dijo la peli roja - ¿no quieres unirte con nosotras?

\- No, creo que seguiré mi propio camino, de hecho, tu sabes el sueño que quise de pequeña.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Umi siempre tuvo un sueño de pequeña, lo que realmente quería hacer de grande.

\- ¿Qué era?

\- Actriz.

\- ¿Actriz? ¿De las que actúan en obras de teatro y esas cosas?

\- Sí, siempre miraba las obras y me gustaban.

\- Vaya, pero ¿estás segura? – dijo Maki – Umi, no debes guardarte tus sentimientos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Aun… te sientes mal por Honoka?

\- … - Umi solo desvió la mirada mientras su mirada era ocultada por su cabello.

\- ¿Umi?

\- Dije que no iba a llorar, que no iba a mostrar debilidad – decía con bastante tristeza en su voz – no debo llorar, se lo prometí a Honoka.

\- Honoka no querría verte así – dijo Nico – ella siempre hubiese querido que estuvieras alegre.

\- L-Lo sé, pero…

\- Umi – Maki fue y se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – no sigas escondiendo tus emociones.

\- Y-Yo… - la peli azul sentía como las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaban a caer.

\- Ya deja de sentirte culpable – dijo Nico – déjalo salir.

\- N-No…

\- Umi, déjalo salir, piensa en Honoka.

\- Honoka – Umi finalmente no pudo más y rompió en llanto escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, pero esta gritaba liberando toda esa tristeza que llevaba desde que Honoka murió.

\- Eso, libéralo – dijo Maki mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos al igual que Nico.

Umi solo desahogaba todo su dolor y una cascada de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Había perdido a su amor, su primer amor, la persona que le dio su primer beso, la persona con la que tuvo su primera vez, su todo.

Pero ella, trataría de seguir adelante.

.

**Narra Umi anciana.**

Maki y Nico se mudaron a Nueva York donde comenzaron su negocio, hasta que se convirtió en un total éxito. Supe que Maki se casó con Nico y tuvieron varios hijos.

.

\- ¿Qué fue de ellas?

\- Vivieron sus vidas normalmente, nunca tuvieron inconvenientes, es más, de suerte nunca tuvieron que encontrarse con sus padres.

\- ¿Y tu mamá? – dijo Kanan.

\- Al pasar unos cuantos años, me dediqué a la actuación, siempre me había gustado esa profesión – dijo la anciana Umi – en una de esas, conoce a tu madre, su abuela… conocí a Kotori.

\- He escuchado hablar de ella – dijo Lovett – la famosa modista Kotori Minami ¿verdad?

\- Sí, la conocí de improviso mientras hacíamos una obra. Con el tiempo, noté como ella iba a varias obras y realmente me llamó la atención que siempre me alentaba y era la que más fuerte aplaudía por mí.

\- Siempre fue así mamá Kotori.

\- Con el tiempo, nos conocimos más y cuando menos recordé, fue cuando nos enamoramos y decidimos casarnos tiempo después. Eso sí, siempre tuve el recuerdo de Honoka en mi corazón, pero siempre cumplí mi promesa de seguir adelante. Y nunca me arrepentí de mi decisión, amé a Kotori tanto como pude y ella fue la persona que me dejó un gran legado. Desde su muerte, sentí que esa parte de mí se desprendió, pero sé que ella está en un lugar mejor y que cuando muera… de seguro la volveré a ver.

\- ¿Nunca olvidaste a Honoka Kousaka abuela? – preguntó You.

\- Hasta el día de hoy jamás he olvidado el amor que me dio en tan solo 4 días – dijo la señora mayor – ojalá que cuando me vaya de este mundo, pueda ver a ambas. La mujer que pasó tantos años conmigo y la mujer que me salvó la vida para que pudiera estar con ella.

\- Se lo repito – dijo Lewis – nunca encontramos nada de Honoka Kousaka.

\- Ya le dije que no es necesario – dijo la mayor – y como dije, ni siquiera Kotori sabía de su existencia. El corazón de una mujer es un mar profundo de secretos.

Todos los demás sentían unas ganas de llorar horribles.

\- Pero ahora saben todos que existió una mujer llamada Honoka Kousaka y que ella me salvó de todas las formas en la que se puede salvar a alguien – la anciana se puso triste después de esto – ni siquiera tengo una fotografía de ella, nada. Solo existe en mi memoria.

En eso, apareció la imagen de Honoka sonriendo hacia el frente.

.

\- ¡Suban a la superficie! ¡El Keldysh! – dijeron unos por radio mientras subían los submarinos que estaban con el Titanic.

Mientras tanto, Lovett se hallaba en la cubierta de su bote hablando con alguien más.

\- ¿Sabe? Había guardado esto para cuando hallara el diamante – dijo Lovett mostrando un puro que luego botaría al mar.

\- Lo lamento – dijo la otra persona que resultaría ser You Minami.

\- Durante 3 años, no pensé en nada más que el Titanic, pero nunca conseguí nada. Ahora lo comprendo de otra forma.

\- ¿Sabe… que pasó con esa tal Maki y Nico?

\- De ellas si hay registros – dijo Lovett – ambas eran dueñas de la cadena de hospitales Yazawa, tuvieron varias hijas y nietos que actualmente siguen operando los hospitales. Ambas murieron el mismo día, murieron en 1989. Nunca creí que esa Maki era Maki Nishikino… fui tan ciego.

.

**(A partir de aquí, es obligatorio que pongan "**The Heart of the Ocean"**)**

.

Se miraba una persona caminar por cubierta, esta se dirigía a la popa.

Cuando se enfocó mejor, se descubrió que era Umi que llevaba algo en sus manos.

La anciana mujer se subió un poco en la baranda del barco mientras observaba el mar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y cuando abrió su mano reveló su contenido.

El Corazón del Mar.

.

1912.

En la escena en la que llegan a Nueva York, Umi sintió algo en su abrigo, el mismo que le dio su padre cuando se hundió el barco.

Al revisar el bolsillo, se descubrió el contenido.

Umi puso cara de confusión al ver el diamante, que era el mismo que Maki le había dado.

.

De vuelta a la actualidad…

Umi anciana miró al cielo una última vez antes de hacer algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría.

Lanzó el diamante al agua mientras miraba al cielo.

El Corazón del Mar… ahora pertenecía al mar.

.

Umi se había acostado en su cama mientras se miraban varias fotos en su mesa de noche.

En varias aparecían distintas cosas que había hecho. Algunas con fotos de cuando era actriz, otras cuando subió a un avión.

Pero la que más llamó la atención era una de cuando estaba montada en un caballo y detrás se miraba una montaña rusa.

Había cumplido su promesa con Honoka.

A un lado, se miraba a la anciana Umi dormida… aunque… no parecía estar dormida.

Parecía estar… muerta.

Calentita en su cama.

Tal y como Honoka lo dijo.

.

En una toma, se observa el pecio del Titanic en el fondo del mar a 3870 metros de profundidad.

Era como si un alma caminara por los pasillos horribles y mohosos del pasar del tiempo, pero a lo que caminaba, los pasillos se ponían a como era en 1912.

Lujosos, bellos y majestuosos.

La figura iba caminando hacia la sala de primera clase.

Al llegar a la puerta, el encargado de esta abrió sonriéndole.

A lo largo de la estancia de primera clase, estaban todas las personas que murieron esa trágica noche del 14 y 15 de abril de 1912.

Todos saludando a la chica que estaba ahí, sonriéndole con mucho gusto.

Desde los de la banda, sirvientas, incluso estaban Rafael y Joan que saludaban a la joven.

En la parte baja de las escaleras se hallaban el oficial Murdoch, el señor Andrews sonriendo.

En la parte de en medio se halló a una joven de cabello gris y ojos amarillos que la saludaba.

Esta le señaló hacia la parte superior y se asombró de quien estaba ahí.

Cabello jengibre y ojos azules. Vestía la misma ropa de cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

La joven le extendió la mano y la joven la aceptó.

Umi y Honoka estaban frente a frente.

\- ¿Honoka?

\- Umi-chan – el solo sonar de su voz hizo a Umi quebrarse, que no estaba como una anciana. Había vuelto a su forma de 17 años, con su hermoso cabello azul y ojos ambarinos brillantes.

\- ¡Umi! – esa voz sacó de onda y miró a un lado y notó quienes eran.

Maki y Nico estaban ahí.

\- ¡Solo venimos a verte!

\- Chicas.

\- Umi-chan, cumpliste la promesa – dijo Honoka mirando a la peli azul.

\- Honoka.

\- Podemos estar juntas… para siempre.

Umi solo sonrió mientras miraba a un lado, pero Maki y Nico habían desaparecido y Kotori también.

\- ¿Qué me dices Umi-chan?

\- Sí Honoka.

Ambas jóvenes finalmente cerraron eso con un beso de amor, todo romántico que sellaba su amor eterno en el barco de los sueños.

Finalmente, dos almas podrían estar por siempre… un solo destino las había unido.

El Titanic.

.

.

_Every Night in my dreams_

_I see you… I feel you_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on._

_._

_Far, across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

_Love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go till we're gone._

_._

_Love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold you _

_in my life we'll always go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart._

_And my heart will go on _

_And on!_

_._

Tiempo después…

\- ¿Cómo le pondrás a tus gemelos You? – dijeron las hermanas de la peli gris que estaba en el hospital luego de dar a luz a sus hijos.

\- No lo sé – dijo la peli gris.

\- Ya sé – dijo Mari a un lado – ponles como Umi-san y su amada.

\- ¿Quieres que les ponga Umi y Kotori?

\- No hija – dijo Kanan – ponles… Umi y Honoka.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

_¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!_

_Este ha sido publicado el 14 de abril de 2020._

_Hoy, justamente que yo estoy de cumpleaños, el Titanic cumple años de haberse hundido. Cuantas personas vean esto irán contando los años de este suceso._

_Finalmente, Umi y Honoka pudieron estar juntas… esta vez por la eternidad._

_Aquí el enlace para que descarguen la película_

_._

_._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado mi fic de Titanic, sin más, les gradezco a todos los que me siguieron._

_¡Díganme que les pareció el fic!_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
